Marre, Marre, Marre
by Haldira
Summary: Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été... Rated M pour plus tard
1. Retour à la maison

_**Défi de Psykedelikworld** avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre : Romance/Humour_

_Rating : M_

_Pairing : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement : 5 chapitres minimum_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour, je suis de retour pour une autre fic, j'ai déjà les premiers chapitres, je m'atèle à écrire les suivants. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si cette idée vaut la peine d'être creusée. Pour ma part je pense que oui, le développement ne sera pas linéaire, parfois rapide, parfois beaucoup plus long. Les chapitres ne seront pas très longs par contre.

Merci encore à Psykedelikworld pour son accord et son enthousiasme à lire mes chapitres en avant première. Je l'ai mis dans les auteurs favoris si vous voulez aller lire ces fis à elle.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

Cette fin d'année à été particulièrement pénible pour un jeune garçon dénommé Severus Snape.

En cette année de BUSES, les révisions avaient été intenses, lui qui était d'un naturel peu sur de lui, passait son temps à réviser, réviser, et oui réviser encore et encore… bref, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'on avait pas vu le jeune garçon sans un livre.

A cela s'ajoute les humiliations des Maraudeurs, à la limite du harcèlement… attendez c'est du harcèlement !!!

Et pour couronner le tout, son ami Lucius ne lui parlait quasiment plus, à croire qu'il avait fait quelques choses de mal. Ce n'est pas comme si lui, Severus Snape avait envoyé baladé le préfet de Serpentard à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Non évidemment, c'est juste que Lucius, d'un an son ainé était « THE King of Slytherin », préfet de son état, bourré aux as, beau comme un dieu, avait trouvé mieux à faire que de parler à un raté comme lui.

Fatigué, découragé, déprimé, Severus songeait purement et simplement à se jeter du haut de la fenêtre du rez de chaussé pour attenter à ces jours. On est à Serpentard ici, pas à Griffondor, alors quant à avoir le courage de monter jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie, enjamber le parapet ET sauter, il ne fallait pas pousser Pouffsoufle dans le lac noir !!! Il y a des limites à tout… BORDEL !

Les larmes aux bords des yeux, le cœur gros après son humiliation publique dans le parc de Poudlard ou il s'était retrouvé la tête en bas, caleçon à l'air, le brun se rendit dans son lit ou il se promit que les choses allait changer ! Il ne savait pas comment mais ça allait changer ! Foi de Snape !

Le retour en train fut presque supportable, l'arrivé chez lui des plus inaperçu, il y a bien longtemps que ces parents ne le regardait même plus, le considérant comme la pire erreur de leur vie, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si cela pouvait effacer son existence.

Une fois ces affaires ranger, il pris un parchemin et écris une lettre à son soi disant ami, l'autre blondinet ultra friqué super sexy qui lui avait même pas souhaité de bonnes vacances d'été !!!

S'en suivi une correspondance décisive…

_« Lucius !_

_Marre, MARRE, MARRE !!!_

_Bonnes vacances !_

_STS »_

_*****************_

_« Severus,_

_Ravi de voir que j'existe encore à tes yeux, que me vaut le plaisir de ta missive si explicite ?_

_Tout mes vœux de vacances à toi aussi mon ami_

_LAM »_

_*****************_

_« Mon 'ami',_

_Je n'ai pas été suffisamment clair dans mes propos ? j'en ai marre de tout ! et toi tu t'en moque délibérément ! Pire cela t'amuse !_

_Ton déprimé_

_STS »_

_******************_

_« Mon aimé,_

_Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à résoudre ce raz le bol qui t'amine, seulement j'ai besoin de précisions, la colère n'est pas bonne conseillère, aussi je te serai gré d'être vraiment explicite dans tes prochains envoi…_

_Je ne suis pas vraiment confiant sur le fait de voir débarquer une tornade Malfoyenne à Spinner End soit le bien venu…_

_Si tu n'argumente pas, je viendrai chercher les explications moi-même…_

_Ton dévoué_

_LAM »_

_******************_

_« Régulus,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe chez le spécimen Mâle, oh combien sexy Snape, mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'intuition qu'il va avoir besoin de notre assistance._

_Prépare les arguments auprès de Tante afin de pouvoir être libre, je me charge de Père et Mère._

_Amicalement,_

_LAM »_

_****************_

_« Hihihihiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom au combien débile ! 'Mon aimé' et puis quoi encore, je ne suis pas 'l'aimé' de quelqu'un ! je suis un ASOCIAL ! Moche ! Acerbe ! Antipathique ! Sarcastique !_

_STS »_

_****************_

_« Lucius,_

_Avec Sirius qui fait des siennes à la Maison, la partie va être serrée, mais le nom Malefoy devrai me donner quelques libertés._

_Qu'en est il exactement de Severus, je commence à être inquiet et pourquoi ne m'écrit il donc pas ?_

_Sincèrement_

_RAB »_

_******************_

_« Mon aimé,_

_Rien que pour le cri tout à fait masculin, se surnom va rester tiens à moins que tu préfère 'amour', ce qui me convient tout à fait._

_Pour répondre à tes derniers qualificatifs, je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placer pour en parler. Tu es comme qui dirai de parti pris, et d'une certaine mauvaise foi quant il s'agit de ta personne._

_En attendant ne change pas de sujet, qu'est donc la cause de ton tourment ?_

_Ton aimé,_

_LAM_

_PS : toutes mes prochaines missives seront envoyé en double à RAB »_

_******************_

_« Lucius,_

_Je trouve qu'amour convient parfaitement à notre ténébreux ami_

_La troisième roue de la calèche,_

_RAB »_

_******************_

_« Lucius,_

_Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire à deux mornilles ? Je suis TOUJOURS objectif en ce qui concerne ma personne et ne suis JAMAIS de mauvaise foi !_

_Tu m'agaces !_

_Ton déprimé devant l'éternité_

_STS_

_Ps : copie envoyé à RAB pour information… (Puisqu'il le faut) »_

_*******************_

_« Reg,_

_Je tourne en rond avec Severus, il déprime mais pourquoi ???_

_Amicalement_

_LAM »_

_*****************_

_« Lucius,_

_Crois-tu que l'énervement de 'ton aimé' (s'il venait à apprendre tout ce que tu rêve de lui faire, je suis sure qu'il déménagerait aux iles Querguelen) est lié aux énergumènes « Maraudeurs » ?_

_Ton imaginatif_

_RAB »_

_*******************_

_« Reg,_

_Tu es un géni, je m'en vais de ce pas m'enquérir de cela auprès 'd'amour', crois-tu que ce petit nom lui plaira plus que l'autre ?_

_Ton Malefoy préféré_

_LAM »_

_*******************_

_« Amour,_

_Serai-ce les maraudeur qui t'on mit dans cet état là ? Ils n'en valent pas la peine, je croyais que nous étions d'accord là-dessus._

_Qu'à t'il bien pu se passer pour que vous perdiez le contrôle Amour ?_

_Votre aimé devant l'éternité_

_LAM_

_PS : copie à Rég' et c'est la dernière fois que je l'écris, toutes mes missive lui seront envoyé en double »_

_*******************_

_« ………._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

………………_._

_STS_

_PS : de même…………………………………… »_

_*******************_

_« Amour,_

_Ta dernière missive manque de mordant,_

_LAM »_

_*******************_

_« Lucius,_

_Je crois 'qu'amour' n'a pas supporter son nouveau surnom…_

_RAB »_

_*******************_

_« Régulus,_

_Dois-je aller jouer les infirmiers pour damoiseaux en détresse ?_

_LAM »_

_*******************_

_« LUCIUS !_

_**JE NE SUIS PAS UN DA MOI SEAU !!! et encore moins en DETRESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_STS »_

_*******************_

_« Lucius,_

_Il n'est peut être point un damoiseau en détresse, cependant il réagit comme un jeune vierge effarouchée_

_RAB »_

_*******************_

_« Reg',_

_On dit puceau effarouché, dans le cas d'Amour_

_LAM »_

_*******************_

_« Lulu !!_

_Je ne suis pas V… (enfin si peut être) mais pas effarouchée !_

_STS »_

_*******************_

_« Allons bon Amour,_

_Serai-ce cela qui vous tracasse ? Puis-je proposer ma modeste personne pour résoudre ce léger… « Problème »_

_Il te manque peut être un peu d'imagination concernant mon 'petit nom'_

_Votre Aimé_

_LAM »_

_*******************_

Dans sa chambre délabrée, au milieu de cette infâme maison qui se situe à Spinner End, l'héritier de la famille arbore une jolie teinte cramoisi au niveau du visage, lui d'ordinaire qui maitrise parfaitement ces émotions, est au bord de l'évanouissement.

Sa virginité ne lui posait pas de problème jusque là, mais enfin avec un homme, Lucius qui plus est… non, définitivement non, il préfère les femmes… avec de jolies courbes, pas un homme avec un torse marmoréen sculptée par les anges eux-mêmes… ça y est l'esprit divague, la fin est proche…

_*******************_

_« Lucius,_

_Approche trop directe pour 'Amour'_

_RAB »_

_*******************_

L'arrivée de la chouette de Régulus le tira de ses réflexions… mais ne changea pas pour autant l'affolement qui résidait au fond de son cœur…

_*******************_

_« Il n'y a pas d'approche directe qui soit ! ne m'approchez plus à moins de 100 mètres et utilisez un sonorus si vous voulez m'adresser la parole !!!_

_Votre détesté !_

_STS »_

_*******************_

_« Lucius,_

_Finalement, je pense que vierge effarouchée convient bien à notre ténébreux, peut être doit on songer à l'appeler Athéna_

_L'être de plus aimé de la majestueuse Maison des Blacks_

_RAB »_

_*******************_

_« Reg,_

_Je préfère de loin 'amour' à toutes tes autres propositions pour le très sexy STS._

_Le seule et l'Unique…_

_LAM »_

_*******************_

_« Sexy ? »_

_*******************_

_« Amour,_

_Est-ce mon nouveau petit nom ? Je dois avouer que je n'en attendais pas moins de toi_

_LAM »_

_*******************_

_« Lulu,_

_Finalement j'aime bien… je crois que c'était une question par rapport à ton dernier écris…_

_Le plus intelligent…_

_RAB »_

_*******************_

_« Amour,_

_Quand j'argumente le fait que tu n'es pas objectif concernant ta petite personne, je sais de quoi je parle. Mes écris et paroles sont souvent justifiées._

_Ce don tu ne te rends pas compte, est ce que tu dégage, cette aura qui t'entoure, le faite de vouloir être seul, plongé dans tes livres, rabrouant tout et tout le monde attire les regards, les gens. Ce ne sont pas toujours des regards de dégouts mais aussi d'envie. Tu entretien un mystère autour de toi qui fait envie._

_Ce regard sombre et lointain, ta façon de te tenir nonchalamment contre un mur en attendant le début du cours, cette façon d'être perdu… tout cela est naturel, tu ne t'en rends donc pas compte mais les autres si._

_Jouer les bruns ténébreux de manière si innocente alimente les fantasmes…_

_Soigne ton apparence, relève la tête, prends un air semi hautain et le monde sera à tes pieds…_

_Le grand philosophe_

_LAM »_

_*******************_

_« Severus,_

_Quand il dit le monde à tes pieds, il parle aussi de lui… ouvre les yeux et regarde comment le magnifique héritier de la famille Malefoy bave devant toi…_

_Prend exemple sur lui, moi je prends les photos et je les revends derrière et on deviendra riche ainsi_

_RAB »_

_*******************_

_« Les gars,_

_Quand vous aurez :_

_Fini de vous FOUTRE DE MOI !!!! vous pourrez m'écrire de nouveau_

_Fini de jouer aux Pouffsoufles esseulé… faites moi signe_

_Laisser vos hormones de côté… oublier moi !!!_

_Non vraiment oublier moi et soulager vous l'un, l'autre qu'on puisse ne plus avoir de conversation !_

_En un mot comme en cent, j'ai trouvé la solution à mon problème._

_STS »_

_*******************_

_« Severus,_

_Hôte moi d'un sérieux doute là, ta solution ne serait-elle pas radicale par hasard ?_

_LAM »_

_*******************_

_« DU TOUT »_

_*******************_

_« Reg,_

_Avise ta mère, je viens te chercher on va chez Severus il va faire une connerie je le sens…_

_LAM »_

_

* * *

_

NTA² : Oui j'arrête là volontairement... désolée... heu non en fait pas du tout... prochain chapitre bientôt... enfin si ça vous dit.

Ps : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais je suis sans béta, alors si ça vous interesse je suis preneuse.


	2. Visite tardive

_**Défi de Psykedelikworld** avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre : Romance/Humour_

_Rating : M_

_Pairing : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement : 5 chapitres minimum_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici à la demande de toutes (tous ?) le second chapitre !!! Je vous l'accord il est un peu cour mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste des longs chapitres.

Merci à ma bêta Rezo pour le boulot super rapide qu'elle à fait (je n'en reviens toujours pas de la rapidité de sa correction O_O)

Pour les reviews anonymes auquel je n'ai pu répondre (Flo et zarakinel), merci aussi, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Et enfin merci pour tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en Story Alert (lujale3, Lia jade, Princess Yuu, Lidwine)

Bonne lecture…

* * *

C'était une première de mémoire de Malefoy, de voir un occupant du manoir courir ainsi dans les couloirs comme si la mort elle-même était derrière.

Un Malefoy est toujours impeccable, ne montre aucun sentiment sur son visage, ne cours jamais, ne crie pas et manipule son monde.

Alors quand Abraxas et Galadrix Malefoy virent passer leur enfant en courant, hurlant un « 'vais chercher Reg', et 'vais chez Sev' 'va faire une connerie. J'assume tout ensuite ! » Ils ne purent que rester interdit.

Un semblant de sourire s'orna sur les douces lèvres de la femme, son mari lui, sembla perdre contenance.

- Mais enfin mon amie pourriez vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? pourquoi diable souriez-vous ainsi !

- Abraxas mon cher, votre fils est amoureux

- Plait-il ? N'a-t-il pas parlé de son cousin et d'une certaine quoi déjà….euh… « Sev' » ?

- Et c'est de cette dernière dont il est épris.

- Oh par Salazar et tous les fondateurs réunis, est-ce à ce moment là de son éducation que je suis censé intervenir ?

Le patriarche de la famille n'en menait pas large, cependant malgré l'amusement que cela provoquait chez la femme, elle décida tout de même d'abréger les souffrances de son mari, elle était certes de sang pur mais était avant tout une Poufsouffle (secret bien caché par la famille).

- Mon cher, il est un peu tard pour cela, je pense que notre Lucius sait déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir et l'a même déjà mis en pratique… ne vous inquiétez de rien, je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Ceci dit, je prendrais bien le thé en votre compagnie dans le boudoir…

----------------------------

Faisant chemin, ayant repris toute contenance, parce qu'il avait tout de même l'image de la famille à garder, le blond ainsi que son cousin faisaient marche rapide vers la maison d'un certain brun.

D'un air hautement supérieur et dégoûté, il frappa à la porte.

Eileen Prince, consternée par cette apparition soudaine en perdit la voix.

- Madame, il est de bon ton chez les personnes bien éduquées et celles de sang pur de s'enquérir du but de la visite d'une personne se présentant à votre porte. La bienséance veut aussi que vous laissiez entrer, ou congédiez, la dite personne afin qu'elle ne reste pas sur le palier.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je connais parfaitement les règles de bienséances, je vous serais gré de changer de ton. Il est dans la cuisine, je ne vous y conduit pas.

Et elle laissa les deux jeunes gens ainsi.

Entrant, puis prenant la première porte à gauche, Lucius faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quant il vit Severus, un couteau de cuisine à la main.

- Lâche ça immédiatement !

Haussant un sourcil, puis levant les yeux vers la source de la voix, celui-ci répondit avec une voix polaire.

- Et pourquoi ça je te prie ?

- Mais tu vas te faire mal avec ça enfin ! – Régulus avait pâli devant l'objet.

- Et comment je te prie, vais-je couper le poulet si je n'utilise pas le couteau ? Avec une fourchette ?

- Tu va simplement couper ce poulet ?

- Lucius par Merlin enfin que crois tu réellement que j'allais faire avec ce couteau ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! UNE GROSSE CONNERIE PAR EXEMPLE !!!!

- NE CRIE PAS DANS LA MAISON !!!!

- JE NE CRIE PAS ! JE HURLE !

- Oh je n'avais pas remarqué vraiment…

Pendant ce temps Régulus s'était appuyé contre la porte, laissant les deux autres se disputer à tout va.

L'ambiance devint électrique. Le blond qui s'était approché du brun, lui arracha brutalement l'objet dangereux qu'il planta sur la table. Son regard d'habitude de la même tinte que l'argent liquide s'était solidifié, il avait eu peur, et lui avait montré mais non, il avait refusé de le croire. Oh évidemment personne dans cette maison ne se souciait de lui, mais quand enfin quelqu'un d'autre le faisait, il ne le voyait pas. Puisque c'était ainsi il allait lui montrer, on ne refuse jamais l'aide d'un Malefoy !

Devant cet air déterminé, le futur maître des potions recula, n'étant pas rassuré du tout, il fixait ces deux orbes grise, reculant d'un pas à chaque fois que son vis-à-vis en faisait un. Malheureusement n'habitant pas un manoir, il finit acculé contre le mur, levant la tête pour ne pas lâcher ce regard parce qu'évidemment étant plus jeune, il n'avait pas encore atteint le mètre quatre-vingt cinq du blond.

Une main de chaque côté du visage de son ami, l'héritier de la plus grande fortune sorcière d'Angleterre se pencha jusqu'à frôler les lèvres de son vis-à-vis murmurant …

- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil sinon je te jure que la prochaine fois, tu passes à la casserole comme ton poulet mais sans aucune préparation. Compris ?

Ne pouvant qu'hocher la tête et déglutir devant la menace réelle, bien qu'à double tranchant de l'homme devant lui, il acquiesça. Ce léger mouvement de tête fit se frôler leurs lèvres, provoquant une jolie couleur griffondor au niveau des joues du pauvre garçon.

- Bien. Je t'avais prévenu, si tu n'étais pas plus explicite dans tes lettres je viendrais chercher les réponses moi-même. Je suis donc là, devant toi, à deux doigts de perdre mon self-contrôl légendaire, alors maintenant dis moi le pourquoi du comment de tout ce remue-ménage. Que se passe t'il donc en toi pour que tu sois ainsi désespéré ?

- Je…

- Hum mais encore…

- Pourquoi…

Severus avait honte de le dire à voix haute, comment lui Lucius Malefoy pouvait ne serait-ce que s'intéresser à son insignifiante personne. Comment quiconque à l'extérieur pourrait bien vouloir un jour de lui. Il n'était pas important. Pourtant il était paralysé, là dans sa cuisine, lèvres contre lèvres avec l'élève le plus populaire de l'école, noyé dans un océan de nuage, c'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Il n'était pas beau, pas populaire, solitaire…

En voyant l'absence de réponse de sa Némésis, le blond pris les devants. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il le voulait, il le voulait tellement. En ce moment même il se sentait Poufsouffle mais il n'en n'avait cure, il ne le perdrait pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, il ferait tout pour l'avoir. Peu importe le moyen tant que le résultat est là.

Inclinant plus encore la tête, il déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres fines et si tentantes. Devant le peu de réaction de son vis-à-vis, une langue mutine entreprit un jeu sensuel, abordant tantôt la lèvre du haut, tantôt celle du bas.

Après un moment d'hésitation, sa jumelle fit timidement son apparition, entamant un ballet érotique.

Parce qu'il faut bien respirer et que tout bonne chose à une fin, nos Serpentards se séparèrent.

- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es beau Severus, à quel point tu es désirable. Fais-moi confiance et le monde sera à tes pieds.

N'osant y croire mais ne voulant pas blesser son ami (petit ami ? Y'aurait-il encore des baisers comme celui-là ? Ou était-ce seulement pour l'amener là où Lucius voulait qu'il aille ?) Se raclant la gorge histoire de reprendre un peu de constance, il lui fit part de sa réponse

- C'est la seule chance que je t'accorde

Avec un sourire en coin typiquement Malefoyen, le blond se redressa, capturant une nouvelle fois ces lèvres si tentantes, non pas dans un baiser tendre mais plutôt comme une personne qui marque son territoire.

- Régulus, il est temps que nous partions, nous devons laisser les honnêtes gens prendre leur repas et nous avons un plan de bataille à mettre en place.

L'autre brun assis par terre dans une posture allant à l'encontre de toute éthique aristocrate hocha la tête avec vigueur.

- Severus, coupe ton poulet et réfléchis à ce qui t'a mis dans cet état. Je veux savoir qui et pourquoi. Je te prends en charge mais c'est donnant, donnant. Pour savoir où nous allons, nous avons besoin de toutes les données du problème.

Le second fit lui aussi oui la tête. Dans ces cas là, il n'y a rien à faire à part obéir, encourir la fureur d'un Malefoy, même juvénile n'était pas une option intelligente.

- Bien. Nous partons.

Dans un grand mouvement de cape les deux cousins prirent la porte.

Dans le futur, peu de personnes pourront se vanter d'avoir un jour laissé Severus Snape sans voix.

Il ne savait plus où il était, certes dans la cuisine, mais enfin, comment en un retour en train de Poudlard, une correspondance plus ou moins étrange avec ces amis pouvait-elle avoir finit ainsi ? Lui contre un mur, un Lucius Malefoy explorant sa bouche sans retenue et une promesse de mettre le monde à ses pieds.

Mieux valait revenir à des valeurs sûres à savoir couper ce maudit poulet avant que son père ne rentre ivre mort.

Après ce frugal repas, Severus monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Décidément il ne comprenait rien à rien, tout cela de dépassait. Mais par Merlin qu'avait donc prévu Lucius pour lui ? Pas qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter, mais la panique n'allait pas tarder.

-----------------------------------

Pendant ce temps là, les deux cousins réfléchissaient à un plan, il fallait passer par plusieurs étapes cruciales et ça n'allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout plaire à 'amour'.

- Bon maintenant que tu as réussi à avoir 'amour' comment par tout les hippogriffes de la terre va tu mettre le monde à ses pieds ? Bien que j'adore Sev', et tu sais combien je l'adore, franchement tu ne demandes pas un peu la lune ?

- Rég' si c'est pour être aussi constructif, je te laisse de côté et m'occupe de Sev' tout seul !

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- On parie ?

- N'empêche que j'ai l'impression que tu mets les sombrals avant les calèches ! Lucius, réfléchis cinq minutes, Sev' est aussi populaire à Poudlard que les détraqueurs à Azkaban !

- Je sais, soupira le blond, la tâche sera ardue, mais si il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse y arriver c'est bien lui non ?

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- Si tu arrêtais de jacasser deux secondes je pourrais réfléchir. De toute façon il est trop tard pour aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi, je retourne au manoir et t'envoie un hibou dés que j'ai une idée.

- Merlin soit loué, enfin quelque chose de raisonnable sort de ta bouche !

Attrapant le brun par le col de sa robe, le plus âgé répliqua d'une voix polaire

- Ecoutes moi bien, JE veux Severus et ce dans tous les sens du terme, JE suis un Malefoy et un MALEFOY obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, et si mettre le monde aux pieds de Severus me permet de pouvoir l'avoir avec moi alors je le ferai peu importe le prix, le temps, ou l'énergie. Va espionner ton imbécile de frère, il doit surement se vanter de différentes choses, surtout si ça concerne Sev'. Tout est lié à mon sens.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, chacun regagna son chez lui pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ces foutus moldus ne disaient-ils pas que la nuit portait conseil ?


	3. Shopping

_**Défi de Psykedelikworld** avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre : Romance/Humour_

_Rating : M_

_Pairing : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement : 5 chapitres minimum_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à ma bêta Rezo pour le courage de me corriger (et je suis sure qu'il lui en faut)

Pour zarakinel merci cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.

J'aimerai faire une mention spéciale, j'ai eue mon moment de fierté au cours de l'édition du second chapitre. En effet j'ai eue plusieurs Author Alert et j'en ai été flattée mais aussi Story Alert, là aussi mon égo à été gonflé. Mais là ou j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise (et croyez moi je me suis difficilement retenue à mon bureau) c'est quand j'ai reçu un mail me disant que kelokelo m'avait mise en Story Alert. Je dis ça parce que sa fic Veela d'abord est devenu mon livre de chevet si je puis dire et je me sens plus que flattée qu'elle est retenue mon histoire.

Bien que je comprenne que cela ne concerne que moi, j'ai tenu à vous le faire partager ;) - En tout cas MERCI à tous et à toutes.

_« 'Amour' »_

_J'ai une idée, sois prêt pour 14h, on passe te chercher._

_LAM »_

_*****************_

_« P**** Lucius,_

_Il est 5 heures du matin ! Je sais que je suis un lève tôt mais enfin il ne faut pas pousser BORDEL !_

_Ça t'arrive de dormir ? Arrête le café mon vieux, ça ne te réussit pas !_

_STS_

_PS : euh… qu'entends-tu par «sois prêt ? »_

_*****************_

_« Severus,_

_Ne te plains pas, moi ça fait une heure qu'il m'écrit, il est excité comme une puce ! Si ma mère ne pousse pas une beuglante parce que la chouette de Monsieur Malefoy fait un raffut de tous les diables, j'ai de la chance !_

_Amicalement,_

_RAB »_

_******************_

_« 'Amour'_

_Cesse de geindre, ça ne te va pas du tout, je me démène pour toi et comment tu me remercies, en me hurlant dessus au réveil ?_

_J'attends au moins une compensation en nature de ta part…_

_Par sois prêt, j'entends, levé, douché, habillé…_

_Tendrement,_

_LAM »_

_******************_

_« Lulu,_

_Je ne pourrai rien compenser du tout si ton pigeon voyageur continue à faire autant de boucan ! Et puis tu auras tellement de mal à me reconnaître si mon géniteur se met en colère !_

_Bordel Lucius, c'est si difficile à comprendre que j'ai des problèmes et que là tu ne m'aides pas, mais alors pas du tout !_

_Et comment suis-je censé savoir comment me comporter alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Tu te serais défoulé sur moi, là oui j'aurais su comment réagir, c'est mon quotidien !_

_Pour le reste…_

_STS »_

Ce fut le dernier message délivré par la chouette, non le hibou grand duc, et le silence revint sur la maison… pour une courte durée…

_****************_

A 14h, deux jeunes hommes attendaient devant l'entrée de Spinner's End. L'un fusillant la porte d'entrée du regard, l'autre détaillant la rue avec curiosité. Décidément les inventions moldues n'étaient pas du tout compréhensibles …

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un garçon brun, le visage pâle, le regard dur et la mâchoire serrée. Il avait une démarche raide et saccadé.

- Bonjour 'amour'

Le dit 'amour' le fusilla du regard sans dire un mot. L'autre tout sourire à côté cru bon de lui rappeler

- C'est à ce moment là que tu es censé répondre à cette personne « Bonjour, mon chéri, mon canard en sucre » ou tout ce que tu veux… bref, et l'embrasser.

Le même regard fut adressé au second brun qui alla courageusement se planquer derrière l'aristocrate blond.

- Amour ?

- Cesse d'employer ce surnom ridicule Lucius, si tu n'a rien d'autre à me dire, j'ai des devoirs qui m'attendent…

- Attend, enfin on peut savoir ce qui se passe tout à coup ?

- Rien.

- Severus …

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le brun déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond, sans dire un mot.

- Venez on y va.

A l'abri des regards, attrapant les bras de ses compatriotes, le blond transplana au chemin de traverse.

Bien, pour faire simple Sev', aujourd'hui c'est relookage complet, non tu te tais, j'ai dis que j'allai mettre le monde à tes pieds, je vais le faire, toi tu te tais, tu fais la belle plante et tu suis sans rien dire.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

- T'en ais-je demandé ?

- Non …

- Bien, sois beau et tais toi 'amour'.

- Rég' dis quelque chose ou je l'étrangle !

- Lucius, tu mets les hipogriffes avant les calèches là, si tu lui expliquais en quoi consiste ton idée plutôt que lui asséner des « sois beau et tais toi » ?

- C'est simple, au lieu de te craindre, les gens vont t'admirer, pour cela on va te créer une image visuelle parfaite, coiffeur, soins, habillage, cours de nonchalance, je vais m'en occuper moi-même, d'ailleurs mère est en train de demander à la tienne si tu peux venir passer la fin des vacances au manoir.

Le brun lui adressa un regard septique d'où perçait une lueur d'espoir. Le blond lui sourit, déposant un baiser à la commissure de ces lèvres.

- Allez viens s'il te plait, laisse moi m'occuper de toi !

L'autre étudiant acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se laissant traîner par les deux autres qui se chamaillaient pour savoir par quoi commencer.

La première épreuve fut celle du coiffeur, il encaissa les remarques sans rien dire, oui il avait les cheveux gras, oui il ne les entretenait pas, oui il avait les pointes fourchues… oui…

- ASSEZ !

- Severus !

- D'accord … - se résigna se dernier

Soupirant une énième fois depuis qu'il été entré dans ce maudit salon de coiffure, il se laissa laver, sécher, re-laver, re-sécher, brusher les cheveux. Une fois satisfait du résultat, Lucius mis la note sur son compte et entraina ses compères.

Le visage de Severus était déjà différent, ses cheveux voletaient autour de sa tête sous la brise, il paraissait moins sévère.

S'en suivit ensuite une longue, très longue série de magasins de chaussures, pantalons, robes, manteaux, gants et écharpes.

- Lucius, tu viens de dépenser plus de trois fois mon argent de poche du mois, tu crois que ça va aller ?

- Mon cher Rég', rien n'est trop beau pour 'Amour' et mère m'a donné carte blanche.

Severus qui s'était muré dans un silence boudeur se demandait bien ce que Lucius avait pu dire à sa mère pour qu'elle lui laisse « carte blanche » pour s'occuper de lui. Se doutait-elle réellement de ce qu'était en train de faire son fils ? Croyait-elle qu'il était une fille… et par tous les enchanteurs de la terre, comment allait-il expliquer ça à ses parents ?

- Ah nous y voilà !

- Allons bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne manquait plus que les chemises pour le sieur Snape !

- Je t'en achèterai une à toi aussi !

- Monsieur Malefoy est trop généreux !

- Mais non, mais non.

Entrant dans la boutique les deux compères discutant joyeusement, ne s'étaient pas aperçus que le troisième était resté dehors plongé dans ses pensées. Une voix douce l'en sortit :

- Monsieur Snape vous devriez entrer mon fils va s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir.

Le garçon hocha la tête sans mot dire, de toute façon c'était clair, aujourd'hui c'était « sois beau et tais toi » alors c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Entrant suivi par Galadrix Malefoy, il observa la scène restant près de la porte, se disant qu'ainsi il aurait plus de chance de fuir si par chance on venait à l'oublier, mais comme de toute façon la chance n'était jamais de son côté…

- Mère, c'est un plaisir de vous voir !

- Ma tante.

- Fils, je suis venue m'assurer de ton bon goût pour ton ami.

- J'en suis enchanté mère.

En fait il ne l'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, enfin comment allait il pouvoir lui choisir des vêtements moulant à souhait si sa mère était derrière eux ! Non d'un troll des cavernes ! Fichtre voilà qu'il devenait grossier en pensée maintenant.

- Bien dans ce cas, allons choisir quelques chemises

- Severus mon ami tu as du souci à te faire, déjà un Malefoy dans un magasin c'est l'enfer alors deux…

- Et que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Froisser la fierté légendaire de la famille et recevoir les foudres de celle-ci ? Crois tu que j'aime ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression d'être un jouet entre les mains de Lucius et bientôt je serai un trophée exposé à la vue de tous…

- Il essaie de t'aider Sev' essaies d'être reconnaissant veux-tu ?

- Regarde la vérité en face ! Crois-tu une minute que sa mère sait que son fils à des préférences masculines ? Se doute-t-elle une seule minute que sa « carte blanche » est pour la nouvelle lubie de son fils ?

- Tu n'es pas une lubie Sev', crois moi, même si Lu' c'est être un con prétentieux, il tient à toi beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses.

Un reniflement sarcastique de la part du plus vieux mit fin à la conversation.

- Sev' viens essayer les affaires que l'on t'a trouvé !

- Lucius ! Un peu de tenue jeune homme !

- Oui mère.

- Que le spectacle commence … – murmura le plus grand brun.

- Enlève ta chemise et enfile moi ça !

- Non.

- Severus ?

- Non.

- Allons jeune homme, je vis avec deux hommes vous n'avez pas à être intimidé par moi, enlevez donc votre chemise.

- Non, Madame.

- Votre refus est inutile, Lucius fait donc quelque chose !

- Severus …

Le ton était doucereux, l'aristocrate entreprit de défaire lui-même les boutons de la chemise du brun, au troisième bouton celui-ci attrapa ses poignets et les écarta.

- Lucius s'il te plaît non !

Au fond de l'obsidienne la peur pouvait se lire, mal interprétée par le mercure en fusion, le second déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du premier.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, interdit par cette attention, son cerveau bouillonnait, que venait de faire Lucius ? Et devant sa mère en plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était au courant et qu'elle approuvait … Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Pendant ce moment de flottement, le blond en profita pour finir de déboutonner cette maudite chemise et la faire glisser le long de épaules de son amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre.

Le cri indigné de Lady Malefoy sortit le jeune Snape de ses pensées « ça y est ils sont au courant … » baissant les yeux, la tête et voutant les épaules de honte, il tentait de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais devant son père sentait les digues de sa raison s'effondrer. De toutes les personnes de la terre celles qui ne devaient pas prendre connaissance de cela étaient bien les Malefoy. Voilà maintenant que la plus riche des familles sorcières de Grande Bretagne leregarderait avec pitié. Non vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin de ça dans sa vie pathétique.

- Par Merlin ! Mon garçon mais qui diable à pu vous faire ça ?!

Le ton de la Dame Malefoy faisait clairement entendre son désarroi. Son fils prit place aux côtés de sa mère et observa horrifié le dos de son ami. En effet celui-ci était sanguinolent, les traces de coups encore à fleur de peau, les coupures non refermées et les bleus s'étalaient du bas de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins.

- Mais Sev' que, enfin, oh par Merlin tout est de ma faute ! Pardon Sev' !

Clairement l'héritier de la famille était perturbé, il prit même son ami dans ses bras pour le consoler. Celui-ci arbora un sourire moqueur.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'en ferai perdre son latin à Monsieur Malefoy…

- Cesse de dire ces bêtises, ce n'est pas drôle Severus !

- Non ça n'est pas drôle… mais j'ai vu pire, dit –il en haussant les épaules.

- Mesdames, Nous prenons tous ces tas ici, ici, et là, apportez la note à mon mari. Vous jeune homme, allez voir votre mère et dites-lui que Galatrix Malefoy requiert votre présence au manoir pour tout l'été et que toute la famille Black, j'ai bien dit TOUTE la famille Black est attendue dimanche quinze pour prendre le thé. Vous, vous rentrez au manoir avec nous !

- Je vous remercie Madame, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude.

Severus essayait tant bien que mal de s'extirper des bras d'un Lucius repentant parce que là ça devenait gênant, déjà d'être à moitié nu, exposé à la vue de tous, et en plus dans les bras de son … quoi déjà « petit ami ou pas en fait », et puis zut, les marques d'affection ça n'était pas son truc, voilà !

- Si jeune homme, c'est nécessaire, oseriez vous m'offenser en refusant une invitation ?

- Non madame.

- Bien le sujet est clos. Lucius cesse de faire le pitiponk accroché à son algue ! Remet sa chemise à ton ami, nous rentrons !

- Oui mère.

- Mesdames, s'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une allusion dans les journaux à ce qu'il vient de se passer ici aujourd'hui, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre magasin et vos réputations. Suis-je claire ?

- Bien entendu Lady Malefoy.

- Bien.

Dans un tourbillon de cape, de ding ding de sonnette de porte d'entrée, et de « pop » sonore, tout le monde se retrouva devant les grilles du manoir.

Remontant l'allée, passant devant les paons albinos, montant les marches du perron, Lady Malefoy ruminait ces pensées. Ca n'était pas possible, on ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça à un jeune homme. Il existe beaucoup de formes de punitions mais battre son enfant n'était pas envisageable. Pour elle, battre un enfant revenait à se battre soit même. Hors d'elle, elle était hors d'elle. Mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces Snape pour battre ainsi l'élu du cœur de son petit Lu (pas les gâteaux, Lucius *_Note de la bêta : MDR_*).

S'arrêtant brusquement, faisant vole face, elle planta ces yeux glace dans la noirceur de son vis-à-vis.

- Écoutez-moi bien jeune homme, …

- Mère, je vous en prie … !

- Il suffit Lucius, dans ta chambre ! Maintenant !

- Oui mère. – fit ce dernier en déglutissant difficilement. S'il était une chose que Sieur Malefoy junior détestait par-dessus tout c'était bien les colères de sa mère. Il monta donc les marches de l'escalier central la tête baissée non sans un dernier regard vers Severus.

- Je disais donc, ne vous avisez plus jamais de me contrarier en public ! Il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas ! Ensuite, ce qui vous arrive n'est pas normal ! Même si vous dites avoir vu pire, ça n'est pas normal ! Aucun enfant, (elle passa outre le reniflement caractéristique de son vis-à-vis ) – ou adolescent, ne mérite ce genre de traitement quelle qu'en soit la raison ! Cessez de me regarder ainsi, non je ne vous prends pas en pitié, j'estime qu'au vu de l'amour que vous porte mon fils vous méritez mieux qu'une famille qui vous néglige et vous torture ! Maintenant allez méditer sur ces paroles dans la chambre de mon fils. Le médicomage ne devrait plus tarder, il vous soignera là bas.

Appelant un elfe de maison, Galadrix envoya l'adolescent dans la chambre de son fils.

A travers ces paroles Severus comprit qu'on lui donnait enfin une chance d'exister, d'être aimé et apprécié par une famille, et il se dit qu'il n'allait pas la rater. Ce serait certainement la seule fois qu'il l'aurait et il ne la gâcherait pas. Pareille chance était un miracle et ce miracle aujourd'hui avait eu lieu pour lui et uniquement lui. Alors si on voulait le soigner, il se laisserait faire, si Lucius voulait de lui, il se donnerait volontiers. Oh oui, cette famille disait vouloir de lui, alors il ne les décevrait pas et répondrait à toute leurs attentes et même plus encore. C'était une promesse et il comptait bien la tenir.

Bonne lecture…

* * *


	4. Une nouvelle chance

_**Défi de Psykedelikworld**__ avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre__ : Romance/Humour_

_Rating__ : M_

_Pairing__ : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement__ : 5 chapitres minimum_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** : Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont ajouter à leur Story Alert ou leur Author Alert, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci encore. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Enfin arrivait la fin de cette foutue journée. A peine arrivé dans la chambre de Lucius, le médicomage entra, le propriétaire de la chambre fut mis à la porte et le maître de maison resta dans la chambre avec le guérisseur. Le futur maître des potions était nu comme un vers à sa plus grande honte.

Abraxas Malefoy était là parce que le code de conduite lui disait d'être là, aucun membre de la « famille » ne devait rester seul avec un guérisseur même s'il en était le guérisseur attitré. Bien entendu, il s'était perdu dans la contemplation du parc du manoir histoire de ne pas mettre plus mal à l'aise encore le jeune homme battu allongé sur le lit.

Quand sa femme lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Le stoïcisme légendaire des Malefoy en avait prit un coup aujourd'hui mais enfin, morbleu, on NE BAT PAS UN ENFANT ! avait hurlé le chef de famille à sa femme qui lui avait répondu par un haussement de sourcil.

La visite passée, il y avait eu le repas, dans un silence religieux, non pour déplaire au jeune Severus mais un peu de solitude ne lui ferait pas de mal, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être ignoré il se sentait épié et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir en courant. Pourtant il s'était fait une promesse et il la tiendrait même si sa raison devait le lâcher.

A la fin du repas Abraxas Malefoy lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait les bases d'une bonne éducation et qu'il pourrait d'ici la fin des vacances aisément passer pour l'un de ces fils. Une sorte de fierté avait traversé le regard de Severus à ce moment là. Lui le bâtard graisseux, fils de quelqu'un ? On était le 25 décembre c'est ça ? C'est noël ? Un miracle avait-il eut lieu ?

Remontant vers la chambre qu'on lui avait alloué, il sentit deux bras musclés l'entraîner vers une toute autre direction. Il reconnu alors la chambre de son ami qui lui soufflait dans l'oreille :

- Finalement on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous aujourd'hui.

Mu d'une impulsion soudaine, le brun fit volte face et embrassa son vis-à-vis. L'échange dura le temps que l'air se fasse rare. Se détachant de ses bras, il essaya de cacher son embarras en prenant un livre qui traînait sur son bureau et alla s'asseoir sur la méridienne ouvrant l'ouvrage à une page quelconque, montant le livre à hauteur ce ces yeux, histoire que l'on ne voit pas qu'il rivalisait avec les couleurs des griffondor. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à maitriser cela.

Un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, Lucius s'avança et abaissa le livre sur les genoux du brun appuyant dessus avec un seul doigt.

- Tu pourrais être crédible si seulement ton livre n'était pas à l'envers Sev'

- Oh.

- Alors on assume pas ses envies ?

- C'était juste une … hum … impulsion

- Bien, mais tu peux en avoir quand tu veux des impulsions tu sais.

Avisant la couleur écrevisse du Serpentard, le maître des lieux vira le bouquin d'une manière tout à fait noble c'est-à-dire qu'il l'envoya valser contre le mur d'en face et s'assit à califourchon à l'endroit exact du lieu de résidence temporaire de feu le bouquin de métamorphose (Mc Gonagall piquerait sûrement une crise en voyant l'état du bouquin).

- Heu, hum, Lucius… tu … qu'est-ce que … tu penses … faire… hum … exactement là… ?

- Je suis mes impulsions.

- Ah… ok …

- Il va falloir travailler tes réparties 'amour'.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi.

- J'y viens, j'y viens …

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveaux dans une infinie douceur, le blond entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son vis-à-vis, ondulant sensuellement du bassin.

Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête ou plutôt, des sensations. Merlin c'était divin, son corps réagissait à chaque caresse, se mouvant de lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ou plutôt ne savait que trop bien.

La sonnette d'alarme retentit dans son esprit quand il s'entendit gémir. Il voulait se laisser aller mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas prêt, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, et puis si les parents de Lucius l'entendait. C'est trop tôt, trop vite, oh Merliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- L… Lu… cius !

- Mmmmm …

- S… St… Mmfrfrphph !

Se relevant quelque peu, le blond le toisa les yeux dilatés

- Si tu n'articules pas 'amour' je ne risque pas de comprendre

- Je… je n'ai… ne peux… pas… jamais…

Le brun baissait la tête au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, rougissant quelque peu, il faudrait vraiment arriver à contrôler cet état de rougissement au niveau des pommettes. Que diable, il n'était pas une fille ! Une certaine partie de son anatomie le lui rappelait assez bien en ce moment même.

Se relevant difficilement, le blond attrapa les mains du brun pour le relever et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tout va bien Sev', on va y aller doucement, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je suis désolé.

- Merci.

Après un ultime baiser le garçon repartit cette fois pour sa chambre dans l'intention de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Pour la grasse matinée c'était raté, la nuit fut courte et parsemée de rêves étranges. Il va sans dire que le réveil fût tout aussi difficile.

En effet, a à peine 6 heures du matin, Lady Malefoy réveilla son invité dans l'optique de le pomponner.

Notre brave Severus eu la furieuse envie de camper dans son lit pour la journée, mort de honte qu'il était avec son « petit » problème masculin du matin, malheureusement pour lui, son hôte était d'un tout autre avis.

Les tentures laissèrent entrer la luminosité de début de journée, puis les draps furent sauvagement tirés, laissant un froid cuisant remplacer la chaleur de la nuit.

- Allons jeune homme, on ne paresse pas au lit, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Vous connaissez cette expression n'est-ce pas ?

- Gnfph …

- Ceci n'est pas une réponse adéquate, un jeune homme bien élevé répond par des phrases construites.

- 'don

- On dit « toutes mes excuses milady », vous vous adressez à une dame.

- Toutes mes excuses milady …

- Parfait ! allez au bain, ensuite soin des mains, du visage et coiffure ! hop ! hop ! hop !!!!

L'adolescent en caleçon assis au bord du lit avec les yeux écarquillés, s'il avait bien retenu et sa mémoire était excellente, le petit déjeuner avait lieu à 8 h 00, donc si ses calculs étaient bon, il restait 2 h OO oui **DEUX HEURES** pour se préparer.

Jamais au grand jamais il avait mis autant de temps pour se préparer. La conclusion logique de cette réflexion fut donc :

- Oh doux Merlin …

- Mais non mon cher, il s'agit juste d'une question d'habitude. Triska !

- Oui maitresse, Triska est à votre service, que désire maitresse ?

- Je voudrais que tu aides ce jeune homme à se préparer et ensuite que tu ailles réveiller mon paresseux de fils.

- Oui maitresse, bien maitresse. Que Monsieur suive Triska je vous prie, monsieur.

- Lucius n'est pas réveillé ?

- Non il ne l'est pas, mais ne vous en faites pas, il va bientôt l'être.

La jeune elfe entraina donc notre Serpentard dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme eut alors le loisir de « profiter » d'un bain de plus de trois quart d'heure, parce que non on ne reste pas à peine 5 minutes dans l'eau et que oui l'eau chaude détend les muscles et vous prépare à une bonne journée.

D'avoir de la crème hydratante sur une bonne partie de son corps, de recevoir les soins pour diminuer les cicatrices, de passer vingt minutes à se faire manucurer les mains, de profiter de soins du visage et d'une bonne séance de coiffure.

C'est donc un jeune homme frais comme un gardon, grognon comme un ours mal léché (bien oui il n'avait pas encore eu son bisous du matin), et habillé de pied en cap, sexy comme apollon, qui se retrouva à huit heure tapante devant son petit déjeuner avec les ainés Malefoy.

Seul le Sieur Malefoy junior manquait à l'appel ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement, mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, sous les regards noir des présents que le jeune blond fit son apparition. Redressant son petit nez aristocratique, il assena :

- Un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard, il se fait désirer.

S'en suivi d'un

- Gnf…

De la part du brun. Et d'un sourcil haussé par son père sans faire de commentaire. Sans autre anicroche du genre le reste de la journée se passa tant bien que mal. Pendant le dîner, Galadrix annonça aux garçons leur planning pour la fin des vacances, à savoir cours de maintien, de parler, d'écriture, d'équitation, de vol, d'élégance pour Severus en plus de ses devoirs de vacances, ses mêmes cours devraient aussi être suivis par Lucius comme tout bon hôte se doit de le faire. La mâchoire de celui-ci eut de grandes difficultés à rester accrochée à sa jumelle du haut tant il n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait quand même depuis ses 14 ans qu'il n'avait plus suivi ces cours et maintenant qu'il approchait la majorité il allait devoir en reprendre. Par l'enfer que ne ferait-il pas pour 'Amour'… et par Merlin il fallait que ces crises de Poufsoufflerie cessent immédiatement !

15 jours durant, une certaine routine s'était installée, levé, soins, repas, cours, repas, cours, repas, dodo. A ce stade là, on ne pouvait pas parler de repos ou de nuit mais bien de dodo, il arrivait souvent que les jeunes parviennent à peine à se changer avant de dormir.

Enfin le dimanche suivant, comme convenu, toute la famille Black débarqua au manoir Malefoy.

- Monsieur Snape est demandé par Lady Malefoy dans le boudoir.

- Merci Triska, j'y vais de ce pas.

Se demandant anxieusement quelle erreur il avait bien pu commettre, Severus se rendit dans le boudoir de la maitresse de maison.

Frappant trois coup simple, il attend qu'on l'invite à l'intérieur

- Entrez.

- Vous m'avez fait demander Madame ?

- Bien, bien Severus, ton élocution s'est encore amélioré, tu m'en vois ravie.

- Merci Madame, puis-je savoir le but de ma présence ici ?

- Je t'ai fait demander car vois-tu, dimanche, la famille Black va venir prendre le thé. Toute la famille Black, le jeune Sirius aussi. Je ne saurais tolérer un comportement inconvenant de votre part mon cher. Considérez ceci comme une mise à l'épreuve.

A cette annonce, le jeune brun se retint de grincer des dents. Evidemment les Blacks, encore et toujours eux, qui étant une riche famille, allait forcément passer par ici. Régulus était décidément le seul qu'il pouvait supporter au sein de cette famille. Bien qu'il fallait avouer qu'il ne connaissait que quatre spécimens de celle-ci : Bellatrix (une folle en puissance celle-là), Narcissa (une sangsue), Régulus (la meilleure chose qu'il soit arrivé à cette famille) et enfin l'idiot d'abruti de cabot de Sirius.

- Je ferai mon possible Madame.

- Faire son possible n'est pas suffisant, être irréprochable est le minimum attendu de votre part.

- Bien Madame.

- Tu peux disposer.

Repartant vers sa chambre, les nerfs à fleur de peau, les larmes au bord des yeux, Severus se demanda comment il allait pouvoir passer cette journée sans accroche. Poussant un soupir désespéré, il se recroquevilla sur le canapé au pied de son lit. Pensant à tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces dernières semaines, à la promesse qu'il s'était faite et il se dit que rien ne pourrait se mettre entre la confiance qu'on avait placé en lui, son désir de se sentir important pour quelqu'un, le fait d'appartenir (ou de croire qu'on appartient) à une famille.

Peu importe que ce soit les Black ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait changé et personne ne pourrait le reconnaître. Il serait gentil, courtois, un hôte parfait comme on le lui avait demandé. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance se sale cabot devrait lui aussi se montrer sous un autre jour. Finalement l'après-midi pourrait se révéler intéressante …


	5. Quant viens l

_**Défi de Psykedelikworld**__ avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre__ : Romance/Humour_

_Rating__ : M_

_Pairing__ : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement__ : 5 chapitres minimum_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** : Et un nouveau chapitre avec un petit lime… petit hein… bon.

Merci à ma bêta Rezo pour le super boulot qu'elle fait, parce que croyez-moi-il y en a…

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en Story Aller' et Author Allert', ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Comme tout bon auteur, j'aimerai savoir si la tournure que prend l'histoire vous plait ou non. Je sais dans quoi je pars mais je voudrais être sure que vous allez aimer… sinon il me faudra revoir mes plans.

* * *

Comme toute chose qu'on redoute le plus, celle-ci arrive bien trop vite.

Nous sommes donc dimanche matin, à 5 h 30 parce qu'aujourd'hui était une journée très spéciale, une journée en enfer (pas avec Bruce Willis mais avec Sirius Black), mais il se devait d'être impeccable. Donc il avait mis le réveil ½ heure plus tôt.

Non il ne stressait pas, non il n'était pas angoissé, non, non, non, tout allait bien, il voulait juste être un peu plus parfait que d'habitude.

Oui le thé était prévu à 15 h, oui il fallait d'abord affronter la matinée, oui il aurait eu tout le temps de se préparer après le repas de midi.

Mais par l'enfer, il s'agissait des Black, des B.L.A.C.K, plus précisément de Sirius BLACK, le sous prince des Griffondor, l'apprenti meurtrier (non il n'avait pas été de son plein gré dans la cabane hurlante un soir de plein lune, on l'avait insidieusement encouragé), cette espèce de sale cabot, un abruti avec de magnifiques saphirs à la place des yeux. Ces joyaux très expressifs, qu'il aimait les voir se remplir d'émotions contradictoires à son approche. Qu'il était délectable des les voir se remplir de fureur constatant qu'il n'obtenait pas les réactions voulues quand il s'en prenait au possesseur de ces jumelles d'obsidienne. Oui aujourd'hui allait être une journée éprouvante, mais il serait à la hauteur, mieux, il serait parfait. Black allait comprendre qu'il s'était élevé à un niveau supérieur. Que ces petits jeux puérils étaient finis, qu'il allait devenir maitre de la situation. Black plierait sous lui entraînant le reste des « maraudeurs » avec lui.

C'est avec un sourire de circonstance qu'il entra dans son bain chaud afin de se détendre les muscles, puis s'en suivi les soins habituels et le choix de sa tenue du matin.

Plantation de cuir noir, chemise bleu profond, robe noire cintré au dessus, évasée sur le bas, bottines de cuir noir. Un détail clochait pourtant dans cette apparence, le pli du pantalon au niveau de son fessier, une déformation due à la présence de son boxer, la question étant s'il l'enlevait est-ce que quelqu'un le verrait, si non, quel mal pouvait il y avoir à ne pas mettre de boxer ? Après cinq minutes de réflexions intenses il décida que la présence du boxer était optionnelle et que de toute façon sous sa robe de sorcier personne de verrait rien, il l'enleva (en toute innocence bien sûr).

Tout cela était bien beau mais l'apparence ne suffisait pas, il fallait maintenant sortir de cette chambre, prendre un air désinvolte mais pas trop et aller déjeuner. Merlin ! Ce qu'il ressentait était à l'exact opposé de ce qu'il était supposé laisser apparaître.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entrouva la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et ainsi se donner du temps pour prendre contenance.

Et la matinée passa ainsi. La fin du repas du midi fut marquée par Galadrix qui envoya les deux jeunes se reposer avant la venue de leurs invités.

Lucius, se dit qu'une sieste serait effectivement la bienvenue mais qu'on était pas forcément obligé de dormir pendant celle-ci, bien au contraire, il y avait moult activités bien plus intéressantes à faire.

Suivant discrètement son (ami ?, petit ami ?), bref Severus jusque ses quartiers, il se faufila dedans avant que celui-ci ne ferme la porte.

- Lucius ? Que …

Le blond prit le brun dans une étreinte possessive en l'embrassant langoureusement.

- Tu m'as paru tendu tout à l'heure (pas dans ce sens là voyons), je te sens stressé, je vais t'aider à te détendre

- Lucius on est sensé se reposer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout, tu as juste à profiter …

- Luss…

- Chuuuut 'amour' – dit-il de sa voix velouté en posant un doigt sur sa bouche – fais moi confiance, je ne ferai rien que tu ne voudras pas

Le regardant à travers les quelques mèches blondes qui étaient devant ces yeux il lui fit un sourire sans équivoque possible sur ses prochaines intentions.

Prenant le visage du plus jeune en couple, il joignit leurs lèvres puis laissa dériver ses mains, explorant lentement ce corps désiré, passant sous la chemise, récoltant des frissons, soupirs… la vue d'un Severus alangui sur le lit était exquise. Le jeune homme légèrement penché en arrière retenu par ses mains, la chemise débraillée, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte était un véritable appel à la luxure. Se faisant violence pour réprimer ses instincts primaires, le blond parti à l attaque du cou, qu'il parsema de baisers enflammés, descendant le long du torse à mesure où les boutons de chemise s'ouvraient.

Leur désir était plus qu'évident, le brun perdu dans un maelstrom de sensations n'était plus ni capable de réfléchir convenablement ni d'emmètre de protestations face à ce qui allait se produire, c'était la situation de trop qui avait fait céder les neurones du jeune homme, trop de stress, trop de désir, une certaine frustration… seul son corps parlait pour lui réclamant plus… plus… toujours plus.

Ce torse d'albâtre emplit encore plus de désir si possible le blond. Continuant son exploration, se fiant aux gémissements du brun sous lui, il nota en mémoire les endroits les plus sensibles.

Enfin le bouton du pantalon sauta, glissant la fermeture, laissant apparaître la nouvelle friandise du maître de maison. Notant l'absence de sous vêtement, le blond souri

- 'Amour', tu es un véritable appel au viol, tu le sais ça…

Ne laissant pas le temps de lui répondre il engloutit l'objet de convoitise, embrasant ses sens, donnant une décharge électrique dans les reins du plus jeune

- Luss … que…

Relevant la tête à regret, il le regarda un air mutin sur le visage, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Laisse, je m'occupe de ce petit « problème » - dit-il en donnant un coup de langue à l'extrémité d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de semence, les récoltant avidement.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement, prenant ça pour une approbation, il retourna à la dégustation de ce met si particulier, alternant les petits coups de langue à la pratique plus approfondie, la savourant telle une glace en plein été, la léchant lentement ou en la mordillant légèrement, amenant son hôte un peu plus près de l'extase à chaque seconde, retenant ses hanches, menant lui-même la cadence et décidant du moment de la délivrance.

Fou, il devenait fou, il en voulait encore mais ne se croyait pas capable de supporter plus de sensations, était-il humainement possible de ressentir tout ça ? La voix rauque de gémissements, le corps tendu à l'extrême, il fallait qu'il se décharge, cette tension était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter…

- Lussssss !

Ravi de cette supplique, il accentua un peu plus sa caresse. Il n'en fallu pas plus au brun pour se déverser dans la bouche de son (ami, petit ami, amant ?) dans un râle avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, ses bras ne supportant plus son poids.

Le dit (ami, petit ami, amant ?) s'empressa d'avaler le précieux liquide, se léchant les lèvres, s'allongeant à ses côté, le laissant profiter de ces instants brumeux post orgasmique.

Tout à leur activité, ils n'entendirent pas les invités arriver.

C'est Triska qui dans un « pop » sonore le leur rappela, non sans gène et rougeur de la part de l'elfe.

Severus, toujours perdu dans les limbes nébuleuses ne réagit qu'après le quatrième appel de son vis-à-vis.

Prenant de nouveau pied dans la réalité, piqua un fard

- Je… enfin tu…

Eclatant d'un rire cristallin, le blond se réajusta après l'avoir embrassé.

- JE t'ai câliné et TU as pris du plaisir

- Mais…

- Dépêche toi 'amour', nous allons être en retard

- En retard ?

- Suis-je si doué que tu ne te souviennes plus que nous avons des invités pour le thé ?

Son cœur battant la chamade, il fonça dans la salle de bain se rafraichir, se réajuster, il était trop tard pour se trouver une nouvelle tenu, se recoiffer. Fin prêt il était proche de la perfection selon ses nouveaux critères (qui laissait pantois les nymphes célestes), sauf peut être pour l'horaire, il y avait des progrès à faire.

- Un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard c'est ça hein ?

- Il se fait désirer

- Je le sens mal Lulu, je le sens très mal.

- Moi je te sentais très bien tout à l'heure …

- Lulu !

- 'Amour' ne veut tu pas me trouver un autre surnom ? – soupira se dernier

- Tu préfères quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose d'original, quelque chose qui me sois propre

- Oh parce qu'évidement 'amour' n'est réservé qu'à moi, tu me crois si naïf que je ne pense pas une seule seconde qu''amour' est un petit nom que tu as donné ou donnera à tout ce qui a fini ou finira entre tes draps !

- Tu deviens blessant Sev', je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Et pour ta gouverne, tu n'étais pas entre MES draps mais sur TON lit à jouir entre MES lèvres.

Plantant le brun au milieu du couloir, l'amertume au fond du cœur (légèrement fissuré, de quel droit il lui disait ça, après tout n'avait t'il pas vu à quel point il tenait à lui ? Peut être y était t-il allé un peu fort en lui parlant ainsi…), il se rend sur le patio ou tout le monde est présent.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est au tour de son homologue masculin d'arriver.

Son apparition laissa sans voix toutes les personnes présentes. Affichant un sourire en coin, il présenta ses hommages aux membres de la famille Black, complimentant les filles, félicitant la mère, flattant le père pour ses réussites, n'oubliant pas l'avenir prometteur de ses enfants.

Finalement, il n'était pas difficile de mentir honteusement à tout le monde, affichant un air de circonstance. D'un naturel discret, il se laissa porter par les conversations approuvant d'un léger signe de tête de temps à autre alors que Lucius prenait part donnant son avis quand on le lui réclamait.

Ainsi donc était la différence entre les deux garçons, Lucius manipulait et contrôlait avec des mots, Severus par sa simple présence et discrétion retenait tout ce qui était capable de servir plus tard… Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours… c'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses de son point de vue et Abraxas Malefoy, se dit que s'il avait un jour espéré avoir un deuxième enfant, il aurait voulu qu'il soit comme ce jeune Severus… présent mais discret.

Vers les 18 heures le thé pris fin, les convives s'éclipsèrent, seul le plus jeune Black resta pour finir les vacances au manoir… finir… il restait quand même plus d'un mois.

* * *

D'accord ça n'est pas ce que vous attendiez mais c'était bien non ? enfin j'espère... A bientôt pour la suite...


	6. Du cote des Maraudeurs

_**Défi de Psykedelikworld**__ avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre__ : Romance/Humour_

_Rating__ : M_

_Pairing__ : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement__ : 5 chapitres minimum (NTA : j'en suis déjà à poster le 6ème et le 8ème est en cours d'écriture... Bingo et une condition de respectée ^^)_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** :

Merci à Severus Rogue (oui oui 'amour' lui même, suis trop fière !!! Je connais amour !!!) d'avoir corrigé ce chap, Rézo était super occupée à cause de la fac et tout et tout

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en Story Aller' et Author Allert', ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

* * *

En rentrant dans la demeure des Black, Sirius en bon mouton noir qu'il était fut envoyé dans sa chambre avec pertes et fracas pour son insolence et sa non-participation aux discussions pendant le thé chez les Ô combien merveilleux Malefoy, avec leur fils bien élevé.

Orion Black ne cessait de tarir d'éloge le jeune héritier de la famille Malefoy et déplorait que son fils ainé soit différent, mais lui assurait de le remettre dans le droit chemin, il lui faisait déjà suffisamment honte comme ça en étant chez les Gryffondors.

La fierté de Sirius était mis à mal sous les reproches de son père, agrémentés de sorts de son cru. Le jeune homme, au bord des larmes, sous l'injonction de son père, s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ses « actions ».

Actions, actions, il en avait de bonnes, le paternel, il n'avait quasiment pas desserré les dents durant toute la période du thé, d'une pour ne pas faire de « boulettes » alors qu'il était en minorité, ensuite parce qu'il avait passé son temps à reluquer le brun à ses côtés. De prime abord, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, ensuite quand les présentations furent faites il lui avait fallut tout le courage de la maison de Godric pour ne pas laisser sa mâchoire tomber au niveau du sol et se mettre à baver comme le loup des fex anneri (dessin animé Moldu qu'il avait vu chez James dans la Grande Boite Noire).

Totalement désespéré par tout ces chamboulements, d'abord subir le thé chez les Malefoy, il n'y avait pas pire que ça au monde, ensuite sa « famille » qui ne cessait de le rabrouer sans cesse, correction à l'appui une fois à la maison, et enfin Snivellus, qui n'était plus Snivellus, mais qui se prenait pour un top model et l'enfoiré en avait les moyens. Bordel ! Tous ses repères étaient en train de se faire la malle plus vite qu'un vif d'or en plein match de Quidditch !

Une seule solution, il fallait parler à James et surtout, surtout se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible, peu importe les conséquences, sinon il allait devenir dingue, pire, il allait devenir le parfait petit Black qu'on attend de lui !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sirius sortit un petit carnet à couverture doré. En y jetant un simple coup d'œil, on aurait pu le prendre pour un journal intime, mais il n'en était rien. Il s'agissait en fait d'un carnet relié directement à ses « jumeaux », qui servait à communiquer « en temps réel » avec son interlocuteur. C'était quand même plus rapide qu'une chouette, et aussi beaucoup plus discret, surtout pendant les retenues avec Mc Gonagall. Une simple goutte de sang du propriétaire suffisait à l'ouvrir, sinon il n'était qu'un simple carnet pour les autres. Ça n'était pas très glorieux, mais quand on a pas le droit d'utiliser de magie en dehors du collège, on faisait avec ce que l'on avait sous la main.

_« James, il faut que tu me sortes de là !!!! Je deviens dingue !!! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! - Sirius »_

_*****************_

_« Sirius, oui je passe de bonnes vacances, oui je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Trêve de plaisanteries, que t'as encore fait ta mère ? – James »_

_*****************_

_« Ma mère ? Rien. »_

_*****************_

_« Ton père ? »_

_*****************_

_« Rien de pire que d'habitude, il essaie de me faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. »_

_*****************_

_« Alors QUOI ? »_

_*****************_

_« J'ai été prendre le thé en famille chez les Malefoy et… »_

_*****************_

_« … AH AHA AHAHAHAHA MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! Trop drôle, je t'imagine assis sagement avec ta tasse de thé et ton petit doigt en l'air… AH AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!! Trop fort »_

_*****************_

_« Et… il y avait un invité 'surprise'… tu…_

_*****************_

_« Ah bon, elle est mignonne, tu l'as draguée ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Allez, sois pas chien, dis le moi... »_

_*****************_

_« Si tu me laissais en placer une, aussi… »_

_*****************_

_« Bon, alors vas-y, racontes, c'est qui l'invité mystère ? »_

_*****************_

_« Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de t'en parler… »_

_*****************_

_« Oh allez, racontes, promis, je me tais »_

_*****************_

_« Si James arrive à se taire, moi je suis une licorne volante – Rémus »_

_*****************_

_« Mon Mumus!!! Toi ici !!! Devine quoi, Siri à été prendre le thé chez les Malefoy et il y avait un invité surprise et il veut pas me dire qui s'est !!! Tu te rends compte tout de même ?!? »_

_*****************_

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais, je sais lire James… je sais ce que Sirius à fait, ce que je ne sais pas en revanche, c'est qui a t'il vu pour qu'il soit dans cet état là… enfin, j'ai peut être ma petite idée. Sirius ? »_

_*****************_

_« … »_

_*****************_

_« Aller ! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire… STP, Siri »_

_*****************_

_« Snape. »_

_*****************_

_« Quoi Snape ? »_

_*****************_

_« James, ce que Sirius essaie de te dire, c'est que c'était Snape qui était chez les Malefoy. »_

_*****************_

_« Oh mon pauvre Sirius, passer ton après midi avec Snivellus quelle plaie !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, on lui fera payer à la rentrée. »_

_*****************_

_« Ouais… »_

_*****************_

_« Sirius, tout va bien ? »_

_*****************_

_« Je pense. »_

_*****************_

_« Ils ont mis quoi dans ton thé ? Ça y est, ils nous l'ont changé ! »_

_*****************_

_« James, tu veux bien fermer ta grande bouche, tu vois bien que Sirius essaie de dire quelques chose ! »_

_*****************_

_« Merci Rém'. »_

_*****************_

_« En même temps si tu pouvais développer un peu… »_

_*****************_

_« Disons que je m'attendais pas d'une à le voir là, en plus je ne l'ai pas reconnu ! Sans blague, on aurait dis, je ne sais pas moi, qu'il pourrait aisément se faire passer pour le frère brun de Malefoy c'est dire ! C'est même perturbant. Je vous laisse, mon père arrive. »_

_*****************_

_« Mus' tu lis ce que j'ai lu ? Tu crois qu'ils l'ont drogué ? »_

_*****************_

_« James, avec sa famille on peut s'attendre à tout, mais je ne pense pas que les Malefoy l'ont fait, pas avec toute la famille présente… maintenant si Snape était là-bas, tout est possible… »_

_*****************_

Sa discussion avec James et Rémus n'avait pas tourné comme il l'avait voulu, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant, mais en bon gryffondor qu'il était, il n'allait pas ruminer toute la fin des vacances, il allait laisser cet événement dans un coin de sa tête. Il verrait bien à la rentrée s'il avait eut une hallucination ou non… mais alors pourquoi était il autant perturbé par Sniv… Snape ?

La fin de l'été marqua, pour Sirius, sa fuite de Square Grimmaurd et le reniement de sa famille. Pas qu'il en a à faire quoi que ce soit, mais c'était quand même un coup pour un jeune homme de 16 ans. Même avec le soutien de James et des Potter, tout n'était pas rose. Il faisait bonne figure mais son cerveau était encombré de multiples pensés et en bon adolescent qu'il était, ses hormones n'étaient pas en reste. Quand bien même ses journées étaient remplies par les âneries du grand Potter, ses nuits étaient pleines d'un certain brun… BORDEL !!! Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à fantasmer sur les mecs, quand même ! Non, pas les mecs, lui susurrait une petite voix, LE mec, Severus… NON, non, non, et non, pas Severus, SNAPE, Snivellus ! Quoique dans ces rêves, il pouvait bien l'appeler par son prénom vu ce qu'ils faisaient…

Le premier Septembre fut donc le bienvenu pour l' (ancien) héritier des Black, qui préparait sa valise avec entrain.

- Allez, Siri tu va voir, cette année va être géniale, pas d'examen en fin d'année, donc plus de liberté ! Et à la fin de l'année, je sors avec Lily !

- Ou alors, tu prends une « baffite » aigue !

- Une quoi ?

- Une « baffite », maladie nouvellement trouvée par Rémus et moi-même qui consiste à se prendre un maximum de baffe par la personne aimée !!!

- Ha, ha, ha, très drôle.

S'ensuivit une bataille de coussins, de polochons, d'habits et de tout ce qui trainait par là. Entendant le barouf au premier étage, Monsieur Potter pouffa dans son thé tandis que sa femme soupirait longuement, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir les faire arriver à l'heure.

Comme d'habitude, elle fini par faire elle-même les valises -elle rangerait plus tard- , prit tout ce beau monde en voiture, fit une halte chez les Lupin pour récupérer Rémus et alla à King Cross où Peter les attendait patiemment.

Adossé contre le pilier, il observait les personnes présentes, surtout deux jeunes hommes. Comme toute la gente féminine et masculine de Poudlard, il « bavait » sur l'héritier Malefoy. Oh, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse un jour ne serait-ce que s'apercevoir qu'il existait, mais il l'observait en silence, guettant ses moindres faits et gestes. Cependant, cette année, il y avait un nouveau avec Malefoy, peut être quelqu'un de la famille, il était aussi brun que Malefoy était blond, et un magnétisme qui ne laissait pas indifférent s'en dégageait. Il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard afin de connaître le nouveau et de savoir dans quelle maison il serait réparti. Avec un peu de chance, il serait dans la même maison. Soupirant à rendre jaloux un ouragan, il aperçut ses amis et se précipita vers eux.

- Hey, les gars, vous avez vu, il y a un nouveau cette année !

- Il y a des nouveaux tout les ans, Peter, on les appelle les premières années.

- Non, Sirius, il doit avoir notre âge, regarde, il est là bas, il traine avec Malefoy et ton frère.

- Ex.

- Ex ?

- Ex frère.

- Hein ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber.

- Mais…

- Laisse, Peter, on t'expliquera dans le train… Bon, alors, il est où le petit nouveau ? – enchaîna James qui voyait bien l'air maussade de son meilleur ami – bien qu'il sache qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire de ces parents, il n'était pas la même chose de son petit frère qui, quoi qu'il en dise, l'aimait beaucoup.

- Là-bas, avec Malefoy, tu vois le brun – dit le dernier Maraudeur en pointant du doigt.

- On ne t'a jamais dis que c'était impoli de pointer les gens du doigt Peter ?

- Mais Rémus, c'est James qui…

- Quand bien même ça ne se fait pas.

- Bon, on va se présenter - renchéri James.

- Puisqu'il le faut…

- Aller Rém' ça va être marrant !

Sirius chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Rémus puis monta dans le train, trainant sa malle derrière lui.

- Sirius ne vient pas avec nous ?

Et il récolta une baffe derrière la tête de la part de James

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te taire.

- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Aller viens et tait toi…

- Hey le nouveau ! – Hurla James dans la direction de Lucius et du « nouveau » - Tu devrais avoir de meilleures fréquentations, ça n'est pas bon pour toi de trainer avec les serpents.

Le dit nouveau tourna lentement la tête, un rictus qui deviens sourire après les quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille par Lucius, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui répondit.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Potter, je vois que ton cerveau à encore régressé cet été, c'est … charmant.

Sur ces paroles, il emboîta le pas à son ami (petit ami ? amant ? – merde, il allait vraiment falloir résoudre cette question et vite !) et monta dans le train pour se trouver un wagon de libre.

Les trois autres étaient bouche bée sur le quai et ne revinrent à eux qu'au moment où le coup du départ retentit. Ils se précipitèrent et s'écrasèrent dans le train sous les rires des jeunes déjà présents à l'intérieur.

Peter était coincé sous James, qui lui-même était sous Rémus, qui, le « cul » en l'air, les pieds coincés par sa malle, essayait tant bien que mal de ce dégager, mais ne fit que remuer du popotin.

Au même moment, le Préfet en chef de Serpentard, suivi de ses deux acolytes ricana en les voyants ainsi, se faisant foudroyer du regard par James.

- Très jolie vu Lupin, vraiment… c'est une position intéressante que tu as là… dommage qu'il y est tant de monde autour, ça aurait pu être intéressant… une autre fois peut être – chuchota sensuellement le brun à l'oreille d'un Loup Garou virant à l'écrevisse au fond d'une marmite

Régulus observa la scène, souriant intérieurement. Pour l'instant, Severus suivait bien le « plan » pour mettre en échec les maraudeurs, seulement, l'année venait à peine de commencer et ils étaient dans le train. Demain, les cours reprendraient, ils seraient séparés. La force des Maraudeurs était d'être inséparables, de toujours faire leurs frasques ensemble… mais, comme le dis si bien le proverbe, diviser pour mieux régner… et là, eux ils étaient imbattable à ce jeu-là… définitivement, l'année promettait d'être intéressante…


	7. Poudlard

_**Défi de Psykedelikworld**__ avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre__ : Romance/Humour_

_Rating__ : M_

_Pairing__ : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement__ : 5 chapitres minimum (NTA : j'en suis déjà à poster le 6ème et le 8ème est en cours d'écriture... Bingo et une condition de respectée ^^)_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** :

Merci à Rézo et Severus Rogue pour leurs corrections.

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en Story Aller' et Author Allert' et à mes Reviewers, ça me fait vraiment plaisir

Une dernière chose, j'aimerai avoir votre ressentiment face à cette histoire, pour moi j'ai deux couples en vu, un Severus / Sirius en même temps qu'un Severus / Lucius. Je ne comptais pas faire de couple en « arrière plan » mais comme on m'a plusieurs fois poser la question, je me demande s'il était important pour vous de ne pas être submerger par les persos mais de voir d'autres rapprochements. Bref je me tais et vous laisse lire.

* * *

Merlin que la journée avait été longue, aussi bien physiquement (qu'il avait été dur de sourire pendant des heures, que de s'empêcher de s'en prendre à Black alors qu'il était à porté de main) que psychologiquement (qu'il avait eu mal en voyant Lucius agir aussi aisément dans se monde, l'ignorant totalement alors que quelques minutes auparavant il lui avait fait… enfin il l'avait… oh doux Merlin, et cette Narcissa qui lui collait aux basques… GRRrrrrrrr), le jeune Severus n'aspirait qu'à une chose, c'était se coucher.

En arrivant à sa chambre, il se coucha éspérant pouvoir dormir, seulement son cerveau en avait décidé autrement et il repassait sa « dispute » avec Lucius. Tout ça à cause d'un surnom ridicule !!! Il en avait de bonne, 'amour' ça n'avait rien d'original comme surnom, bon d'accord en toute objectivité (et il ne l'était jamais) il aurait pu éviter de lui dire les choses de cette manière.

Mais enfin bon sang, comment lui dire qu'il ne savait pas où il en était ni qui il était devenu, ni ce qu'il était devenu… ou était en train de devenir… ? Par les c******* de Merlin qu'il était frustrant de ne pas s'avoir s'exprimer au risque de passer pour un Poufsouffle de première année, et l'autre là il ne pouvait pas comprendre de lui-même !!! Non bien sûr que non et voilà maintenant qu'il frôlait la crise d'hystérie pour une pseudo dispute à propos d'un foutu surnom à la noix ! Voilà maintenant qu'il se mettait à sortir des expressions moldues !!!! Nom d'un hippogriffe poilu !

Tout à son intense réflexion il en oublia l'heure du dîner et se fit rappeler à l'ordre par un elfe venu le chercher et les remontrances d'usage de la part du chef de maison.

Remontant tous trois, Severus ruminait encore, n'ayant pas décroché un mot de tout le repas.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu venir me chercher ?

Le blond pivota et entra dans ces quartiers sans mot dire.

- J'ai raté le départ du Poudlard Express ou il te fait la tête ?

- Gnouf

- Très explicite, vraiment

- On s'est comment dirais-je … heu … enfin … disputé

- Disputé ou tu as essayé de lui dire tes sentiments ?

- A ton avis ?

- Tu lui as balancé tes craintes de manières hargneuse ou alors tu as voulu lui dire quelques chose en l'accusant du contraire chose qu'il à très mal pris ?

- Tu m'énerve !

- Donc j'ai raison, c'est dingue comme en quelques années j'ai appris à reconnaître ta façon de plaire, je pourrai presque me promener avec une pancarte « Dictionnaire de Severus Snape, vous ne comprenez pas ? Moi si ! » - dit-il en éclatant de rire sous le regard noir de son vis-à-vis.

- Quand tu auras fini…

- Allez Sev', c'est pas la fin du monde, va t'excuser, ça ira mieux après

- Qui te dis que j'ai envi de m'excuser

- Le fait que tu reluques la porte de sa chambre depuis tout à l'heure et que je parle à ton profil

- Tu n'es pas normal

- Non je suis un Black.

- Tu parles d'une excuse !

- C'est tout ce que j'ai en réserve …

- Bien, ça ne résous pas le problème.

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, va l'embrasser !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Oh mais ce que tu peux être compliqué à la fin, ouvre cette porte, embrasse-le ou excuse toi et qu'on en finisse !

- Comment tu peux être sûr que ça va marcher, je refuse de me prendre une baffe ou un coup de poing !

- Mais bonté Sev', à ton avis pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi est-ce que Luce a sauté sur l'occasion pour te sortir de là ou tu étais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend tellement à cœur quand tu lui balance des conneries, nom d'une licorne écornée, Sev' ! Tu me fais parler comme un poufsouffle !!

- Vous pouvez pas la boucler vous deux, ceci est un couloir pas un hall de gare !

- Allez fonce – enchaîna Régulus, poussant son ainé de toute ces forces pour le faire atterrir dans le bras du blond – Faut tout faire ici

A peine eu t'il touché ce torse ferme, il déposa sur ces lèvres un chaste baiser. Le jeune héritier, bien trop heureux de la situation mordilla la lèvre inférieure, quémandant le droit de passage du bout de la langue afin de rejoindre sa consœur dans un ballet emplit de sensualité.

- Il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un moi – dit le dernier, secouant la tête, prenant la direction de la chambre...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le reste des vacances passa à une allure folle pour nos trois compagnons qui se retrouvèrent en ce premier septembre sur le quai de King Cross. Etant arrivé en avance pour ne pas subir la foule, ils avaient déjà montés leurs affaires dans un wagon et attendaient leurs camarades. Enfin Severus, lui avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait avec lui.

Il sentait un regard peser sur sa nuque mais ne bougeait pas.

- Pan, a ton avis qui me fixe comme ça ?

- Petit, griffondor, eûrk …

- Ah, un ami de ton frère Rég' on dirait …

- Donc le dernier des maraudeurs, Pettigrow – siffla le « nouveau »

- Eûrk effectivement Luce !

- Tiens voilà Lupin, Potter et l'autre qui viennent par ici, 'amour' tu te rappelles ce que l'on a dis, tu souris, tu fais un regard condescendant, tu es poli et tu rajoute un petit, mais alors tout petit sarcasme et tu pars, dans notre cas, on part.

- Hey le nouveau ! – Hurla James dans leur direction - Tu devrais avoir de meilleures fréquentations, ça n'est pas bon pour toi de traîner avec les serpents.

Severus tourna lentement la tête, un rictus (souris j'ai dis Sev', mieux que ça, voilà) qui deviens sourire, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui répondit

- Bonjour à toi aussi Potter, je vois que ton cerveau à encore régressé cet été, c'est … charmant

Sur ces paroles il emboita le pas à son ami (petit ami ? amant ?) – merde il allait vraiment falloir résoudre cette question et vite) et monta dans le train.

- Et ben ça s'est bien passé !

- Et ça ne fait que commencer Rég', je ne tiendrai jamais toute l'année, sans compter que ton abruti de frère n'était pas là.

- Ex.

- Ex quoi ?

- Ex frère.

- Rég' – chuchota Lucius – ça n'est pas parce qu'il à été renié qu'il n'est pour autant plus ton frère, alors cesse de faire celui qui n'en n'avait rien à foutre, on sait tout les trois que c'est faux.

- Pan, le wagon n'est pas à l'autre bout du train ?

- Et bien on y va, comme ça je pourrais remplir ma fonction de Préfet en Chef, que l'année commence !

- Quel enthousiasme !

- Tiens c'est pas Lupin and Co par terre ?

- Si.

- Position pour le moins suggestive …

- Luce tu as un esprit pervers tu le sais ça ?

- Regarde !

- Vu comme ça, allumes-le Sev'.

- Plaît-il ?

- Oh allez une remarque coquine et tu t'en va l'air de rien… juste retour des choses

- Reg', je te pris de ne pas donner des idées bizarres à 'amour'

- En plus Luce est jaloux, fonce !

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir …

Passant à côté d'un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambe, de cheveux et d'un popotin remuant, le blond émit un reniflement réprobateur.

Le brun se pencha, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de l'oreille du Loup Garou, lui murmurant sensuellement :

- Très jolie vue Lupin, vraiment… c'est une position intéressante que tu as là … dommage qu'il y ait tant de monde autour ça aurait pu être intéressant… une autre fois peut être.

Après un dernier souffle dans la nuque, il se releva, continua sa marche. Le dernier des Black remarquant le teint Griffondor du châtain de retiens de sourire, constatant pour l'instant que Severus se débrouillait bien, mais l'année venait seulement de commencer et ils étaient tout les trois. Pendant les cours et interclasses il serait seul…

Le voyage se termina sans anicroche, les élèves se dirigeaient vers les diligences à l'exception des premières années qui faisaient le voyage en barque.

Arrivés devant le château, le blond pris par ses occupations laissa les deux autres ensembles.

C'était une occasion à ne pas louper pour les maraudeurs et sans leur leader, le trio des Serpentards n'avaient plus leur chef et étaient ainsi vulnérables. James s'avança discrètement derrière eux, non sans un clin d'œil à ces amis, colla une grande claque sur les fesses du plus vieux des deux restant.

- Alors Snapy, on a trouvé une salle de bain et une armoire coopérative ? Dis moi mon choux tu ne t'es pas trop ruiné au moins ?

La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et un « baf » retentissant fit écho dans le hall d'entré, du à la rencontre entre une main et une joue ennemie.

- Ma main est-elle suffisamment coopérative à ton goût Potter ?

Baguettes dégainées, les six protagonistes se tenaient en joug prêt à lancer sort sur sort au moment ou la Directrice Adjointe Minerva MC GONAGALL, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène intervint.

- Il suffit vous tous, Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow vous êtes attendu dans la grande salle il me semble et cinq points en moins chacun, Messieurs Snape et Black vous aussi allez diner et vous serez en retenue toute la fin de la semaine avec Monsieur RUSARD. Hop hop hop et que ça saute !

- Si ça ce n'est pas du favoritisme, trois jours de retenue ! Trois !

- Mc GONAGALL, directrice des Lions, directrice adjointe à la solde de Dumbledore, défenseur de ces mêmes lions, comme veux tu qu'il y ait justice, même après ce que ton frère m'a fait et Lupin qui est un danger vivant ils sont encore là…

- Il n'empêche que ça n'est pas juste.

- Ne t'a ton jamais dis que la vie était injuste, si tu veux justice il faut la faire toi-même Rég'

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais tu ne viens pas au banquet ?

- Pas faim.

- Severus !

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla dans son dortoir pour y installer ces affaires et se calmer avant le début des cours le lendemain. Il pensait que les choses seraient différentes avec sa nouvelle apparence, mais non, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il sentait un mal de tête poindre et il s'avait d'avance qu'il n'allait pratiquement pas dormir cette nuit.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, le dernier des Black s'installa à côté de son oh combien adorée cousine Bellatrix. Les rumeurs au sein de cette même pièce allaient bon train, à propos d'un nouveau qui ne serait pas un première année et qui n'était pour l'instant pas là. Des coups d'œil non discrets se faisaient vers l'entrée mais personne ne rentrait.

Une fois la répartition faite, le choixpeau et le tabouret enlevé, les interrogations étaient de plus en plus présentes sur les visages. Mais qui donc était le garçon que tout le monde avait vu et que personne n'avait reconnu, enfin presque personne, mais comme il était plus marrant de faire mariner les gens, les Maraudeurs se taisaient.

Du côté des vert et argent, une main puissante s'abatis sans ménagement sur l'épaule du cinquième année qui esquissa une grimace de douleur sous le coup.

- Pourquoi es-tu seul ?

- Mauvaise rencontre et il n'avait pas faim.

- Et tu l'as laissé ? – demanda l'autre incrédule

- Que voulais tu que je fasse, il m'a planté au beau milieu du couloir

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Remarque ça doit être de famille !

- Ne me compare pas à Sirius ! JE NE SUIS PAS MON FRERE ! Alors tes remarques à la con tu te les garde Malefoy !

- Je ne visais pas aussi haut, te comparer à ton frère, je ne pourrai même pas, de toute façon tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, pas plus en intelligence qu'en connerie ! Maintenant deux choses, premièrement surveille ton langage en ma présence et deuxièmement si jamais il lui ait arrivé quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable !

La salle devenue silencieuse écoutait religieusement le débat entre le brun et le blond. Ce dernier pivota jetant un regard dédaigneux autour de lui et pris la direction des cachots aussi rapidement que son statut de prince des Serpentard lui permettait et priait intérieurement que Severus aille bien, sinon il ne répondait plus de rien et Régulus allait subir sa colère. On ne touche pas à la propriété d'un Malefoy, mais que personne ne vienne le dire à Severus, il ne devait pas savoir.


	8. Le calme avant la tempête

_**Défi de Psykedelikworld**__ avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre__ : Romance/Humour_

_Rating__ : M_

_Pairing__ : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement__ : 5 chapitres minimum (NTA : j'en suis déjà à poster le 6ème et le 8ème est en cours d'écriture... Bingo et une condition de respectée ^^)_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** :

Merci à Rézo pour ses corrections.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que j'ai aimée l'écrire et si vraiment, vraiment vous êtes content, vous aurez le chap 9 à la fin du WE.

Bizzzz et bonne lecture

* * *

Le mois de Septembre ne fut pas trop mouvementé. Les professeurs s'inquiétaient de cet état de fait, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer, après tout, c'était le calme avant la tempête.

Du côté des étudiant, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du château, ce n'était pas un « nouveau » qui était arrivé, mais un « ancien » qui avait changé.

Lucius rongeait son frein évitant de paraître trop jaloux, mais non d'un veracrasse poilu qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être après son 'amour'. D'ailleurs de ce côté-là, les choses avaient stagné, voir même régressé, n'étant déjà pas dans la même année et en plus dans un dortoir différent. Bien entendu Lucius avait sa chambre de Préfet en chef, mais Severus n'avait rien voulu entendre sur le fait de dormir ailleurs que dans son dortoir pour éviter les rumeurs. Rumeurs qui selon ses dires étaient déjà suffisamment pénibles comme ça. Donc non seulement le blond se contentait de quelques rares baisers de la part du brun mais en plus devait se taire en voyant tout ce qui portait jupes ou pantalons, poils ou plumes baver sur son ami (petit ami, amant). Bordel de nom de nom, ça n'allait pas, plus… il en perdait son latin, son grec et tout ce qui allait avec, même son éducation Malefoyenne était gentiment en train de se faire la malle, plus vite que le Poudlard express, c'est dire comme les choses allaient mal.

Severus de son côté avait appris à raser les murs, parce que se faire mater était une chose, se faire tripoter en était une autre. Et puis il avait mal à la main à force de balancer des baffes à tours de bras, à qui posait une main sur son popotin. Qu'on se le dise, il était impartial sur ce coup là, filles ou garçon il ne faisait pas la différence. Quand les étudiants de la très respectable école de Poudlard s'étaient aperçus que c'était lui Severus Snape, le mal aimé, le souffre douleur des Maraudeurs, qui avait changé, les hypothèses les plus folles avait commencé à courir sur son compte. On entendait par exemple qu'il s'était fait mordre par un vampire et que c'était son charme vampirique qui faisait effet, ou bien qu'il avait quelque part dans sa famille des veelas et qu'il avait eu son héritage, par conséquent qu'il était à la recherche de son ou sa compagne ou bien, la dernière en date, était qu'il était un descendant du dernier roi des elfes des montagnes du nord de la Russie, qu'il avait caché sa véritable apparence sous un charme, charme qui a été rompu à la mort de celui-ci et qu'il attendait de finir ces études pour prendre sa suite. Bref, il était autant admiré que les plastiques de Messieurs Malefoy et Black (le chien s'entend dire) et que comme il existait déjà un prince chez les Serpentard, que sa condition de sang mélé avait fait son apparition, il était par conséquent devenu le Prince de Sang Mélé. Tout cela ennuyait prodigieusement le jeune Severus, qui n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce qu'il aimait vraiment à savoir les potions et son « pan » qui d'ailleurs était de plus en plus étrange. De toute façon, entre les cours, les devoirs et ces nuits qui ne le laissaient plus du tout reposé, sa vie devenait lentement mais sûrement un enfer, pire qu'avant les vacances d'été, d'ailleurs sa mémoire lui rappelait ses bons souvenirs en lui faisant faire des cauchemars, revivant certaines périodes qu'il préférerait oublier, d'ailleurs sa magie lui faisait quelques fois aussi défaut, ses blessures commençaient petit à petit à se rouvrir, il en était même étonné de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait avant.

Le seul à se régaler de la situation était Régulus, considéré comme la troisième roue du carrosse, il s'amusait à sa manière. D'une part il entretenait discrètement cela va s'en dire les rumeurs les plus folles sur Severus, ce qui, il l'avait remarqué, ne manquait de rendre Lucius vert de jalousie, aussi vert que la maison auquel il appartenait. D'autre part il était devenu une mine de renseignement

Snapienne auprès des filles de toutes les maisons confondues. A savoir, que préférait-il les filles ou les mecs, il s'était bien garder de dire que Severus avait un net penchant du côté masculin, alors il entretenait le fait qu'il aimait bien les deux, donc quiconque avait sa chance, ensuite il aimait plutôt les blondes ou les brunes, les grandes ou les minces ? Cheveux long ou court ? Bref, d'après les dires du plus jeune des Black, son ami aimait les rousses de taille moyenne avec les cheveux longs, ondulés et une nette préférence quand ceux-ci étaient détachés. C'est ainsi que depuis une semaine et demie, une quantité de rousse avait fait leur apparition au sein du collège. Qu'on ne se trompe pas, il n'y avait pas eue de nouvelles élèves, seulement les potions de teinte et de pousse cheveux avaient fleuri comme par miracle et donc la tendance en ce mois de septembre était le roux porté long. Roux plus ou moins réussi suivant si la fille ou le fabriquant était doué ou non en potion. Cela pouvait aller de la teinte carrotte (au plus grand désespoir de ces dames s'étant plantées) au rouge griffondor flamboyant mais parfaitement criard, ce qui avait le dont de faire poussé de l'urticaire au serpentard nouvellement coqueluche de l'école. Quand à la gente masculine, elle était beaucoup plus discrète et pleine de bonne attention, comme des chocolats, des petits mots, rabattre le caquet aux maraudeurs avant même qu'ils ait eu le temps de lancer une vanne. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui le croyait il irritait le plus le riche héritier. Et il se régalait, c'est divin de le voir mariner comme une sirène dans un bocal, coincé de toute part, non il ne lui avait pas pardonné ces mots de la dernière fois et calmerait ses ardeurs qu'à la demande de Severus (s'il venait à savoir son implication dans l'histoire) ou à l'extrême limite si Malefoy lui présentait ses excuses. Enfin autant que faire se peut.

C'est ainsi que se profila, petit à petit le mois d'octobre et avec celui-ci le bal d'Halloween que devait organiser les préfets et préfets en chef des quatre maisons.

Un après-midi après une réunion mouvementée sur la décoration, qui devait ouvrir le bal, qui allait inviter Severus au dit bal, Lucius parcourait les couloirs à grand renfort de regard noir envers qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin, cherchant désespérément, sans le montrer tout de même, son 'amour' qui était introuvable. Enfin pas tant que ça, car il l'aperçu au détour du couloir menant à leur salle commune. Allongeant le pas, il l'agrippa vers le bras, l'entrainant dans une salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse, déviant de justesse un sort.

- Hey doucement tu aurais pu me blesser!

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien chez toi de m'attraper comme ça et de me pousser ici, bien sur que j'allais te faire mal, c'était prévu pour !

Pour toute réponse le blond se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec toute la tendresse du monde, les mordillant amoureusement, cherchant sa jumelle, dansant un slow langoureux, les laissant tout deux pantelant, le souffle erratique.

- Ca ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je deviens fou, je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un …

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

- De quoi je parle ? DE QUOI JE PARLE ? NON MAIS TU ES AVEUGLE !

- Je te prie d'arrêter de me crier dessus et explique moi clairement tes propos, qui veux-tu tuer et pourquoi ?

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, histoire de calmer ses hardeurs et la migraine qui campait joyeusement dans sa tête, le plus vieux entrepris de raconter ce qui n'allait pas sans pour autant passer pour un Poufsouffle de bas étage ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagné, surtout avec la proportion qu'avait son 'amour' à ne rien comprendre de ces choses là. Bref, quand il faut y aller, autant se défiler, nouvelle devise de Serpentard nouvellement mise en application pas plus tard que maintenant par le prince de la dite maison.

- Tu ne trouves pas que les choses ont changé depuis cet été ?

- Nooooooooon crois tu, le retour à Poudlard, les cours, le fait qu'on soit assailli de devoirs… effectivement les choses ont quelques peu changé depuis cet été, quoi que pas tellement, vu les cours que tes parents nous ont fait dispenser, bien que je leur en sois reconnaissant.

Quand il pensait que Severus ne comprenait rien à rien

- Mais encore ?

- Les maraudeurs me foutent un peu plus la paix ?

La il était à deux doigts de se taper la tête conte le mur le plus proche, retenant tout de même difficilement un grognement de frustration.

- Ou alors ?

- Mais qu'attend tu que je te dise à la fin, va droit au but et arrête de jouer!

Là c'est sur, la prochaine armure qui passe à côté de lui, il s'empale dessus littéralement et le laisse mourir en faisant couler son sang jusqu'à qu'il n'y ai plus une seule goutte dans son corps. De toute façon il était trop fier pour lui demander s'il l'aimait ou bien si simplement il lui manquait un petit peu, mais apparemment non, il ne s'en préoccupait même pas, même la question de savoir s'ils étaient ami, en couple ou simplement amant (quoique pas tout à fait) ne lui éffleurait même pas l'esprit. Oh et puis qu'il aille empailler des serpents chez Voldemort pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Ignorant prestement la petite voix qui lui disait que justement s'il était là c'est qu'il en avait à faire quelque chose, il fit demi tour et sorti de la classe en claquant la porte.

Dans un clignement d'œil somme toute stupide, stupéfait par la réaction du blond qui un coup l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait et une minute plus tard s'en allait en claquant la porte, le brun se dis que les hommes aussi devaient avoir leur période à l'instar des filles et que ça ne devait pas être la bonne période du mois pour Lucius.

Il sortit à son tour, regagnant la salle commune, cherchant Régulus, qui aurait certainement une idée à propos de tout cela. Quand et surtout comment tout cela avait il dégénéré à ce point. Mystère… ah le voilà, au fond de la salle avec… Avery… la chance n'était toujours pas de son côté.

S'approchant lentement, il dit à voix basse :

- Ton prochain TP de Potion contre une demi-heure de ton temps.

- Les deux prochains et la dissert pour demain matin.

Severus serra la mâchoire, comme diable pouvait-on réussir si on faisait toujours des devoirs au dernier moment ? Certes c'était des potions mais enfin quand même.

- C'est toi qui vois.

- C'est bon donne les moi!

- Bien, je te les poses sur ton lit et j'arrive.

Soupirant, il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil jetant un regard noir à Avery en réponse de son regard lubrique.

- Bon alors quel est le problème ? Parce que problème il y a n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse Severus se leva et pris la sorti de la salle commune, suivi d'un Régulus qui se doutait bien de la nature du problème mais qui une fois de plus allait faire pédaler dans le dédale de ses impressions et sentiments. C'est fou comme une personne aussi intelligente soit elle, peut être ignorante et naïve par ailleurs, Severus était l'un des Serpentard les plus pervers qu'il connaissait, il avait les idées les plus tordues et des plans d'une complexité digne d'un chef de guerre, mais pour ce qui est des relations en général, là c'était le black (sans jeu de mot) out total, Lucius pourrait se balader nu avec des oreilles de lapin et une pancarte clignotante, surmontée de feux d'artifice avec marqué dessus **JE T'AIME** en rose fluo qu'il ne le verrait même pas. Merlin qu'il était bon d'être spectateur de tout cela.

Une fois arrivée au bord du lac, Severus s'assit par terre, son vis-à-vis l'imita attendant qu'il daigne parler.

- Tu ne trouves pas que les choses ont changées depuis cet été ?

- Tu parles de ton nouveau toi, de Luce et toi ou alors de la rentrée scolaire ?

- Il n'y a pas de nouveau moi, je suis toujours moi que je saches.

- Toi, moi, Luce le savons mais les autres… quoique parfois Luce… enfin…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Parce que j'ai raté quelque chose d'aussi gros que le Poudlard Express, alors explique… j'ai une dissert' de potion à faire MOI!

- Premièrement ne le prend pas comme ça, c'est toi qui t'es proposé, ensuite réfléchi un peu.

- Sur quoi à la fin?

- Luce ? enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien…

C'est qu'il commençait à en avoir marre, marre, marre, mais alors marre à un point, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin. QUOI LUCE !!! oups il ne faisait juste que penser, maintenant il faut parler, Merlin qu'il détestait parler.

- Il à l'air à côté de ses mocassins en ce moment c'est tout, ça doit être la mauvaise période du mois.

- C'est pas gagné … - soupira t'il – ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'il était jaloux ?

- Jaloux ? JALOUX ? Mais enfin merlin de qui ? de quoi ? il a tout pour lui, il est beau, il est grand, il est riche et enfin et non des moindres il est populaire ! Pourquoi diable serait-il jaloux de qui ou de quoi que ce soit?

- Tu as au moins remarqué que tout le monde te reluquait ?

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit

- Pour ce que j'en ai à faire vraiment, j'ai obtenu la seule chose que je voulais, la paix, enfin pas vraiment puisque tout le monde me colle, mais au moins la paix des Maraudeurs.

- Quand on sais que leur prochain plan à ceux-là est de t'enfermer dans une salle, de t'attacher sur une chaise et te faire subir la pire débauche de ta vie…

- QUOI ?????? – s'écria une voix si aigüe que Régulus douta qu'elle vienne bien de la bouche de Severus.

- C'est une blague… bla…gue!

- Ce n'est pas drôle!

- Pour toi non, pour les autres…

- Je vois.

- Non tu ne vois rien du tout, Severus ouvre les yeux, Lucius crève de jalousie de voiretout ce monde gravité autour de toi, il a l'impression que tu lui échappe, non, qu'il te perd, c'est plus ça. A quand remonte votre dernier baiser ? câlin ? moment tout les deux ? Etes vous ensemble ou non ? Avez-vous seulement passer du temps à parler ?

- Tu veux pas qu'on se tienne la main en public non plus ?

- Tu n'a qu'à le pousser dans ses retranchements pour être sure, trouve un mec, drague le juste sous ces yeux, nargue le et tu verras bien. Tiens si tu veux que ça fasse effet, tu devrais même draguer Sirius et sortir avec lui devant toute l'école.

- Non mais tu es un grand malade!

- Réfléchi un peu, si tu sors avec ton pire ennemi devant tout le monde, il ne pourra pas rester sans réagir

- Et pourquoi pas toi ? on pourrait faire semblant!

- Parce qu'il n'y croira jamais, on est ami et puis je tiens beaucoup plus à ma tête qu'à celle de l'autre abruti qui me servait de frère.

- Ou alors il se trouve une fille et je…

- C'est un risque à prendre, mais qui ne tente rien n'à rien

- Et puis qui te dis que c'est ce que je souhaite ?

- Dis moi alors ce qu'on fou là à parler de Luce et des choses qui ont changé cette année si ça n'est pas à cause de ça ?

- Pathétique.

- Vraiment, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, dis moi souhaite tu que je t'embrasse pour te donner un avant goût de la façon dont un Black embrasse ?

- Je croyais que tu tenais à ta tête?

- Certes, mais les Maraudeurs arrive, quelle plus belle excuse à sortir à Sirius qu'après avoir eu l'un des frères tu veux l'autre… hein ?

Et il joignit le geste à la parole, approchant ces lèvres de celle de Severus, le laissant combler la distance qui restait, d'un main sur sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs deux corps dans un baiser qui était somme toute sensuel.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir, une petite review ? je pense avoir répondue à tous le monde pour les reviews si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez moi mais en tout cas merci. Bizzzz HAL


	9. Le bal

_**Défi de Psykedelikworld**__ avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre__ : Romance/Humour_

_Rating__ : M_

_Pairing__ : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement__ : 5 chapitres minimum (NTA : j'en suis déjà à poster le 6ème et le 8ème est en cours d'écriture... Bingo et une condition de respectée ^^)_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** :

Merci à Rézo de prendre son temps pour corriger mes écris.

Merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire et de reviewer mes écris, ça me touche beaucoup. Pour votre plus grand plaisir le chapitre 9 !!!

Bizzzz et bonne lecture

* * *

Le bal d'Halloween arrivait à grand pas, dans le dortoir des sixièmes années des serpents, un lit croulait sous les lettres à différents motifs. Toutes des invitations au bal, auquel le propriétaire du dit lit n'avait pas répondu, d'ailleurs celui-ci n'était nulle part chez les vert et argent.

Lucius Malefoy, héritier de son état était en pleine spéculation, pour la bonne « cause » il fallait qu'il aille à ce maudit bal avec Narcissa Black, donc son 'amour' ou plutôt fantôme pour ce qu'il se voyait devait bien y aller avec quelqu'un mais qui.

Le blond était assis aux côtés de Régulus qui tenait un parchemin, notant différent noms possibles.

Comment ces deux là s'était « réconcilié » ? Hé bien rien de plus simple, si voir Severus et Régulus discuter au bord du lac était chose commune, les voir s'embrasser en était une autre et une rumeur (encore) avait fait le tour de Poudlard en 15 secondes et 3/10èmes, donc était parvenu aux oreilles d'un certain blond et avait accouru (autant que faire se peut) assister à la scène. Le sang du blond n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait attendu patiemment que Régulus passe seul dans un couloir isolé pour l'attraper à la gorge, le plaquer contre un mur et lui rappeler qui était qui et où été la place de Rég' dans ce monde. S'en suivi une explication plus ou moins décousue du brun et d'un accord tacite « on est quitte » en guise d'excuse pour les paroles de l'héritier et les actes de la famille noir.

Bref, depuis ils restaient « ensemble » comme ça l'un pouvait avoir l'œil sur l'autre. L'un pour être sure qu'il ne frayerai plus avec sa moitié, l'autre pour soi disant se repentir mais en fait c'était seulement pour noter les actes de jalousie du blond et ainsi aider son ami dans la quête du Graal, quoique dans son cas le Graal lui était définitivement acquis mais d'ici à ce qu'il s'en aperçoive… le nouveau mage noir qui montait en puissance mangerait les pissenlits par la racine !

Pendant ce temps, notre Prince de sang mêlé était à l'infirmerie sous les soins de Monsieur Volodia:

- Tenez mon petit, buvez ça, ça ira mieux après.

- Mais puisque je vous dis… oui Monsieur – les gros yeux du Guérisseur faisaient encore leur effet sur le vert et argent, bien qu'il ait 16 ans, enfin pas tout à fait.

- Quant à vous, peut on savoir Monsieur Black ce qu'il vous a pris de vouloir le tuer ?

- Le tuer ? – s'étrangla t'il – mais non je n'ai jamais…

- Parce qu'à votre avis il est là de son plein gré ?

- Non mais…

- La paix ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller ailleurs ?

- Monsieur SNAPE, je suis encore dans mon infirmerie ici!

- Très bien dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

- Certainement pas, vous restez ici !

Lui jetant un regard noir, il se rallongea sur le lit

- Sur le ventre Monsieur Snape, je dois soigner votre dos

- Ce n'est pas moi!

- On sait Monsieur Black, seulement grâce à vous, certaines choses on du refaire surface.

Enlevant la chemise d'un sort, il découvrit les blessures ouvertes de Severus. Son dos était en sang.

- Votre magie n'agit plus ?

- Ca ne sert à rien, la belladone contrecarre tout mes efforts, il faut attendre que ça passe.

- Voyez vous Monsieur Black, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez voulu faire ingérer à Monsieur Snape, mais une chose est sûre, votre potion contenait de la belladone, chose à laquelle Monsieur Snape est allergique. La belladone étant présente dans toutes et je dis bien toutes les potions anti-douleur, je me vois dans l'impossibilité de soulager la douleur du jeune homme ici présent. Monsieur Snape, je vais devoir nettoyer ça de façon moldu, du coton et du désinfectant, je suis désolé.

- Faites.

Sirius Black observait la scène depuis le côté droit du lit, il voyait le visage de Severus, malgré le fait qu'il ait la mâchoire serrée et les poings crispés sur le draps cachant au mieux sa souffrance, il voyait que c'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne le laissait voir.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela quand il avait fait son philtre d'attraction, certes la belladone était présente dans la composition, elle avait l'effet apaisant pour pouvoir laisser le temps aux autres plantes d'agir. Mais là, il voyait le résultat de son ignorance, pire, il avait l'impression de torturer lui-même le serpentard et ça n'était pas cela qu'il voulait, non il voulait seulement qu'il lui prête une autre attention que le regard haineux, voir totalement indifférent qu'il dardait sur lui.

Merlin il était un monstre, son père avait raison, « non » lui hurlait sa conscience, non il n'était pas un monstre, il était beaucoup de chose mais il n'avait pas voulu lui faire ça. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'une simple plante pouvait dérégler la magie de quelqu'un en plus de liquéfier le sang de cette même personne. Non il ne pouvait pas savoir s'était impossible, seulement il voulait faire quelque chose pour aider.

Approchant ces mains de celle de l'infirmier, il lui prit le coton et la lotion des mains, faisant lui-même le travail sur le dos de son collègue d'école, délicatement, il passait le coton sur le dos, l'imbibant de temps à autre de lotion. Certes, ça ne changeait rien à ce qui avait été fait, mais ça conscience elle s'allégeait d'un poids.

- On peut au moins dire qu'on a quelque chose en commun.

- Black, le jour où j'aurai quelque chose en commun avec toi, je me suiciderai.

- Alors tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Très drôle.

- Si tu me dis que tu es tombé dans l'escalier pour avoir ces marques sur le dos, je ne te croirai pas …

- Grand bien t'en fasse – dit-il en lui coupant la parole

- Parce que j'en ai des similaires – continua le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait été interrompu.

Se relevant d'un coup, l'autre garçon lui jeta un regard noir donnant envie de retourner dans le ventre de sa mère

- C'est ça et moi je suis le prochain Ministre de la magie

Imperturbable, et pour toute réponse Sirius BLACK, Maraudeur de son état entrepris de se déshabiller sous l'œil ébahi de son vis-à-vis, enlevant tour à tour, robe, pull, cravate, chemise et faisant un rapide demi-tour, lui exposa son dos rempli de cicatrice dont la rougeur ou la blancheur variait suivant le nombre d'année de présence sur ce même dos.

- Maintenant allonges-toi, je n'ai pas fini et ça suinte encore

- A qui la faute… - bougonna-t-il

- Viens au bal avec moi.

- Pardon, mais ma parole tu as perdu la tête Black !

Sirius BLACK était un paradoxe à lui tout seul, il était un sang pur, élevé dans la tradition des sangs purs à la manière des sangs purs avec les punitions des sangs purs, pourtant il était à griffondor, avait un courage peu commun, un bout en train comme beaucoup aurait aimé l'être, un tombeur de fille, garçon, jupe, pantalon, plante, animaux et autre espèce du genre, était un incorrigible fouteur de merde, incapable de garder son sérieux pour quelque sujet que ce soit. Mais là, là il avait un visage on ne peut plus déterminer, c'était une journée à marquer d'un menhir blanc.

- S'il te plait …

- Et puis quoi encore!

- Pour me faire pardonner.

- Te supporter une soirée c'est ça te faire pardonner ? On n'a pas le même sens du mot pardon apparemment!

- Je ferai ce que tu voudras!

- Serait tu en train de me… supplier ? – demanda t'il incrédule.

- Quelque chose dans ce genre là …

- Je rêve !

- Bordel SNAPE, fait pas chier, viens tu au bal avec moi oui ou non ?

Se redressant de nouveau, plantant son regard dans le siens, il cherchait la faille, le quelque chose qui faisait qu'il se foutait royalement de sa personne.

- C'est une blague ? – demanda t'il suspicieux

- Oui ou Non ?

- Oui.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se jeta sur les lèvres de Severus, dans le but de l'embrasser, malheureusement pour lui il fit la rencontre d'une main blanche et de son amie la douleur cuisante au niveau de la joue.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Je ne suis pas une de ces filles avec qui tu couches Black, avant de pouvoir m'embrasser il faudrait que je sois consentent, hors c'est loin d'être le cas

Se rallongeant, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait dis oui, peut être parce qu'il en avait envie. Tout à coup la réalité le frappa, il allait au bal avec Sirius BLACK et en plus sur le moment il en avait eu envie.

- Mais quel con !

- Merci.

- Pas toi, moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais au bal avec toi.

- Je sais tu viens de dire oui.

- Laisse tomber et termine qu'on en finisse.

Volodia, infirmier de Poudlard et accessoirement elfe de son état se marrait tout seul dans son bureau en entendant les deux nigauds d'à côté. Dire qu'il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour être heureux et surtout ensemble. Parce qu'à n'en pas douter, à s'envoyer paitre comme ils le faisaient il y avait plus que de la haine entre eux…

Loin de ce douter ce qu'il se passait, Lucius continuait sa propre liste de demandeurs potentiels et faisait ne sorte qu'ils ne puissent ou ne veulent en aucun cas demander a Severus d'aller au bal.

C'est ainsi que le 31 octobre, après le repas du soir les élèves vont dans leurs salles communes pour se préparer. Le préfet en chef s'avança conquérant avec à son bras une pintade blonde qui portait une robe faite avec la même matière que le papier aluminium. Non seulement ça y ressemblait étrangement mais en plus elle faisait le même bruit. Bref, en pleine conquête spatiale, non, allant au milieu de la salle, attendant que tous les élèves soient arrivés pour leur expliquer le déroulement de la soirée.

Severus était nerveux, il ne le montrait pas mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il dise oui au chien, maintenant il était là à côté de l'entrée à attendre l'autre dans son costume. Bien évidemment il avait choisi un truc pas connu, seulement des moldus, il ressemblait étrangement à Clyde Barrow (pour les incultes, Clyde Barrow était le partenaire de Bonnie Parker, célèbres criminels américains ayant sévis dans les années 1920 et plus…), donc il portait un costume noir à rayures blanches cintré trois pièces, une chemise blanche et une cravate simple noire, des chaussures noires. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un lacet de cuir (emprunté sans son accord à Lucius), coiffé d'un borsalino (chapeau en feutre) blanc entouré de noir. A défaut de criminel américain, on aurait pu le confondre avec un mafioso italien.

Tout en attendant Bonnie, heu Black, il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour avoir accepté la demande de l'autre, lui qui à l'origine avait prévu de passer la soirée tranquille dans son dortoir.

Pendant ces quelques réflexions, le griffondor fit son apparition habillé en chauve-souris ? Homme chauve souris ? Vampire ????

- T'es habillé en quoi là exactement ?

- Batman.

- Bat-quoi ?

- Batman, j'ai vu ça cet été chez James, un super héros qui sauve Gotham des méchants !

- Evidemment …

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Aller viens ça va commencer.

Le tumulte de la grande salle laisse place à un silence religieux à l'entrée des deux garçons. Il fallait dire que le costume de Sirius ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, on voyait tout, forcément quand on est habillé d'un collant et d'une culotte noire par-dessus le dis collant, mieux valait ne pas avoir d'envie… incongrue… et le costume de Severus qui lui laissait place à toute l'imagination possible, dévoilant un corps parfait mais pas suffisamment pour savoir si c'était le corps ou bien le costume qui faisait tout… pour une entrée discrète c'était raté.

Régulus qui se trouvait étrangement coincé entre un griffondor au statut de loup garou et la porte d'entrée, n'a pu retenir un sifflement, suivi d'un regard de la mort qui tue par Severus et d'un sourire colgate de Sirius, se retenait de s'auto enfoncer dans le mur derrière lui sous la menace du terrible Lucius Malefoy accessoirement déguisé en ange Gabriel et voir l'ange Gabriel sur le point de tuer quelqu'un ça fait peur…

Dumbledore lui se frottait les mains, voir enfin (et c'est pas peu dire) les Griffondor et Serpentard venir ensemble à une soirée. Comme le lui rappelle Mc Gonnagall, ça n'est pas LES mais « un », si elle chipote sur les mots aussi…

Lucius quand à lui se retenait de jeter un sort de magie noir particulièrement puissant à ce débile de Black premier. Déjà qu'il avait failli étrangler le frère parce qu'il avait embrassé son 'amour', il n'allait pas tuer l'autre devant témoin en plus… et puis pourquoi oui POURQUOI ???? son 'amour' se montrait aux bras de son ennemis de toujours… il n'allait pas passer par toute la famille Black non plus !!! Manquerais plus qu'il s'intéresse à la pintade et la poule rieuse qui lui servait de sœur !!!

Tout à ses réflexions, l'héritier ne se rendait pas compte qu'il broyait allègrement la main de son accompagnatrice de la soirée.

Les conversations reprenaient petit à petit, Sirius se montrait poli et courtois, de quoi en étonné plus d'un notamment le serpent qui l'accompagnait et qui à sa plus grande surprise passait une agréable soirée.

A leur table siégeaient deux autres personnes en qualité « d'amis » à savoir Rémus Lupin pour Black et Régulus pour Severus, ces deux là avaient l'air de vouloir faire plus ample connaissance…

Le reste de la soirée se passa tant bien que mal, quelques élèves ayant reçu divers sorts à cause de leurs spéculations un peu trop graveleuses du point de vue du Préfet blond finirent à l'infirmerie.

La fin de soirée arriva également, il faut dire qu'à 4 heures du matin, les paupières ont du mal à rester ouvertes.

Au moment de ce séparer Sirius ne put résister et tant pis qu'il se prenait encore une baffe, il en avait tellement envie depuis qu'il l'avait vu habillé ainsi à l'entrée de la grande salle, il s'approcha de Severus, laissant le temps à celui-ci de l'envoyer promener et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

A sa plus grande surprise, le brun ne se recula pas, au contraire il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de laisser sa langue faire connaissance avec la sienne. Il ne s'agissait pas de laquelle allait dominer l'autre mais plutôt d'un ballet sensuel, se caressant, se découvrant. Le souffle manquant ils se séparèrent comme à regret, comme si l'instant magique venait de disparaitre.

- Merci pour la soirée…

De son ton velouté et son clin d'œil, les lèvres gonflé suite au baiser, Severus Snape planta Sirius Black et alla rejoindre son dortoir…

* * *

PS : Juste une chose, Volodia ne m'appartiens pas, il sort tout droit de l'imagination de ma chérie Enyo. Je tenais juste à le lui rendre... ça va s'en dire qu'il est le prédécesseur de POMPOM. Bizzz Hal


	10. L'après bal version non corrigee

Défi de Psykedelikworld

_ avec son accord pour poster celle-ci_

_Genre__ : Romance/Humour_

_Rating__ : M_

_Pairing__ : Lucius/Severus ou Sirius/Severus (ou les trois ensemble si vous voulez-après tout il faut innover et ce trio est plutôt rare si ce n'est inexistant-d'ailleurs si quelqu'un le choisissais ce serait génial)_

_Développement__ : 5 chapitres minimum (NTA : j'en suis déjà à poster le 6ème et le 8ème est en cours d'écriture... Bingo et une condition de respectée ^^)_

_Happy end_

_Temps des maraudeurs (fin de 5ème année/6ème année)_

_Severus vient de se faire humilier et en ras-le-bol. C'est décidé cet été tout va changer. Avec l'aide de Lucius, il se relooke totalement pendant l'été. A la rentrée, c'est le choc. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est l'objet de toutes les convoitises (celle des maraudeurs aussi) et de toutes les jalousies. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas douter que tout partirait en sucette._

_Pour les deux défis, Lucius devra être quelqu'un de gentil (avec tout le monde ou avec seulement Severus), vous pouvez ne pas faire mention de Voldemort (ou en faire quelqu'un d'autre sauf si vous voulez le garder). Enfin, Severus devra être le uke (dominé-argh ! Je n'aime pas ce mot) dans le(s) lemon(s), j'y tiens vraiment._

**Note de l'auteur** :

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le 10ième chapitre en version non corrigée, dès que je l'aurai, je le changerais. En attendant, je me suis dit qu'après une si longue attente vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre.

Comme c'est bientôt noël et que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster un nouveau chap d'ici là, vous trouverez ci-dessous (j'ai l'impression d'écrire une lettre) un LEMON, WARNING, ATTENTION, si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous n'êtes pas prêt à lire cela, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant.

Donc voici la suite des aventures d''amour' et son Lulu

Bizzzz et bonne lecture

* * *

_Un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux, un Malefoy n'aime pas, il prend, il s'en sert et il jette ensuite… avoir des sentiments n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy. Un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux…_

Cette phrase était le mantra que récitait dans sa tête l'héritier de la famille Malefoy tout en se rendant à la volière afin d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère. Comme disait le dicton, à mesure désespérée, acte désespéré. Et désespéré, il l'était. Mais que lui arrivait t'il donc, pourquoi avait t'il eu l'impression d'avoir une attaque en voyant arriver Severus avec cet abruti de Black. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il les voyait se sourirent l'un l'autre. Pas qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup mais un c'était déjà de trop.

Toujours dans sa tenue d'ange, battant des ailes pour se donner un peu de chaleur, le jeune une fois dans la volière, il relut sa missive avant de l'envoyer :

_« Mère,_

_Je conviens que l'heure est plus qu'inapproprié pour une lettre mais comprenez que je n'ai guère le choix. Je laisse ici ressortir mon côté Poufsouffle afin de vous exprimer mon tourment._

_Mère, j'ai l'impression d'être une feuille en plein cyclone, je suis balloté de tout côté, mon cœur ne tiens plus, pourquoi, pourquoi ne me voit-il pas ?_

_On me dit beau, élégant, charismatique, riche, le monde pense énormément de chose à mon sujet mais j'ai l'impression d'être transparent, de ne pas exister pour lui. Mère, dites moi ce qu'il m'arrive, quoi faire. Pourquoi ai-je l'envie de tuer la moindre personne qui l'approche, pourquoi ai-je une irrésistible envie de mourir dès qu'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre… pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi sans m'adresser ni regard, ni parole…_

_Mère je vous conjure, répondez moi… aidez-moi_

_Votre fils_

_Lucius »_

* * *

Accrochant le courrier à la patte d'un grand duc, lui indiqua sa destination avec l'ordre de ne repartir que lorsque la réponse serai en sa possession. Certes son père allait lui envoyer une beuglante pour les avoir déranger à 4 heures du matin, mais là c'était vital, sinon il allait virer fou. Il envisageait même de se noyer dans le lac, lui qui était excellent nageur, c'était dire son état d'esprit.

Attendant patiemment, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre histoire de se réchauffer un peu, il vit pour son plus grand bonheur une chouette effraie arriver un peu plus d'une demie heure plus tard. Attrapant l'oiseau au vol, récupérant le document, le décachetant fébrilement :

_« Fils,_

_Laisser sortir son côté Poufsouffle n'est pas une honte en soi ! Dois-je vous rappeler à quelle maison j'appartenais ? Non ? Bien, alors soit._

_Ne vous êtes vous pas dit mon fils que d'une simple attirance pour ce jeune homme vous étiez tombé amoureux de celui-ci ? Que toutes les questions que vous vous posez ont un rapport direct avec ces mots (ou absence de parole à votre égard), fait et gestes ?_

_Quant à vos idées de meurtres, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de vous en abstenir au sein de l'école, la jalousie est très mauvaise conseillère et cela entacherai votre dossier scolaire. Trêve de plaisanterie mon fils._

_Il faudrait envisager de parler à ce jeune homme et s'il n'entend ou ne veux comprendre, montrer lui toute votre affection à travers des baisers, peut être même s'il est consentant à travers les caresses que vous pourriez avoir si vous allier plus loin._

_Ah non ne faites pas cette tête ! Je suis peut être votre mère, mais je suis avant tout une femme ! et je connais ces choses de la vie ! Comment diable croyez-vous avoir été conçu ?_

_Pour ne revenir à nos hyppogriffes, déclarez-vous. Ne venez pas me dire qu'un Malefoy ne se déclare pas ou alors qu'un Serpentard ne s'abaisse pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Pour que vous en soyez arrivé à m'écrire à 4 heures du matin c'est bien que ça n'a pas marché, alors passez à la méthode la plus simple, la vérité. Votre père qui est pourtant un ancien Serpentard m'a bien épousé et pas seulement parce que le mariage était profitable… ceci étant une autre histoire je vous la conterai si vous souhaitez l'entendre._

_Allez-y mon fils, vous ne serez pas déçu._

_Votre mère qui vous aime et qui aimerai vous prendre dans ces bras pour vous réconforter. »_

* * *

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, n'osant imaginer sa mère et son père en train de… non, non, non, l'image mentale qu'il se projetait dans sa tête n'était pas bonne pour lui.

Secouant ses longs cheveux blond, il relu la missive une dernière fois, se déclarer… mais déclarer quoi, il ne le savait pas lui-même… quand au fait d'être amoureux, non ça n'est pas possible, **un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux**…

Brûlant la lettre pour être sure que personne ne puisse jamais la lire, le préfet tourna les talons et se rendit dans sa chambre avec pour seul mantra « **un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux** ».

Entrant silencieusement dans son domaine, il se figea et son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de Severus assis sur son lit, la tête baissée, quelques mèches s'échappant du lacet de cuir, chapeau dans les mains. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et par l'enfer qu'il est beau.

Fort de cette constatation, une autre réalité s'imposa à lui. Merlin il est bel et bien amoureux de lui.

- Je ne comprends peut être pas tout, mais j'ai bien vu que ce soir ça n'allait pas. T'aurai-je offensé d'une quelconque manière ?

Relevant la tête afin de croiser le regard anthracite, il voulait comprendre pourquoi Lucius avait été en colère toute la soirée, pourquoi il avait aboyé sur tout le monde, pourquoi ne l'avait t'il même pas regarder. Il faut dire que son costume n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais il aurait au moins pu venir le lui dire ? Non ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Haussant les épaules, après tout s'il le disait, ça ne pouvait n'être que vrai. Libérant ces cheveux du catogan dans lequel ils étaient retenus, il tendit le lacet à Lucius

- Ceci t'appartiens je crois

Attrapant l'objet, caressant la paume douce de la main du brun, il repensa à la lettre de sa mère, se déclarer… certes mais comment… avec des mots ? des paroles ? des actes… oui des actes ça serait bien…

- Merci…

Récupérant son bien, gardant toujours la main de son 'amour' qu'il caressait toujours, plongea son regard dans ces deux perles d'onyx, tirant sur le bras afin de rapprocher leurs deux corps, posant sa deuxième main sur sa joue, retraçant du bout du pouce la courbe fine de ces lèvres, son menton, sa mâchoire, puis de nouveau ces lèvres. Il vit se petit bout rose venir lécher le bout de son doigt, son souffle s'accéléra devant cette vision.

L'air était saturé, rendant le moment précieux et fragile, moment qui déciderait du reste.

N'y tenant plus, il se jetta sur ces lèvres, parcourant le pourtour de celle-ci du bout de la langue, grignotant cette peau si tentante quémandant l'entrée afin de se repaitre de sa consoeur.

Le baiser s'approfondit, de tendre il devint sensuel. Il n'était pas question d'apprivoiser mais de donner. Et Lucius était à l'écoute des soupires de Severus, il le laissait prendre l'initiative du baiser, s'occupant avec ces mains à tirer sur cette cravate, déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de la chemise, dévoilant cette gorge pale et tentante.

Délaissant les lèvres du brun gonflée par le désir, il parti à l'exploration, retraçant sa mâchoire dérivant derrière son oreille. De la douce mélodie du soupir, il obtint un cri lorsqu'il léchouilla le lobe, le faisant passer entre ces lèvres, le taquinant du bout de la langue.

Severus ne comprenait pas comment Lucius arrivait à lui faire ça. Sa simple présence, ces baisers et déjà il ne pouvait plus additionner deux runes. Il appréciait de retrouver cette proximité qu'il avait connu cet été, seulement ce n'était pas assez, ce soir il voulait plus, il voulait Lucius en entier et pour lui. Au diable tout les autres et sa conscience quand Apollon lui-même était en train de vous faire gémir en faisant un suçon sur la carotide, les sorts de camouflage devait bien servir à quelques chose non ?

Sans réellement comprendre comment (bien qu'il en ai une petite idée), le préfet de Serpentard se trouva torse nu. Souriant dans le cou d'amour, il comprit sous les caresses de celui-ci qu'il venait de faire de la magie instinctive. Donc son 'amour' était prêt… il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Maudissant ce costume, il le défit un à un les boutons de la chemise embrassant chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement offerte. Reculant pour aller s'installer sur le lit, il en profita pour débarrasser le brun des habits superflus.

Dans sa glorieuse nudité avec pour seul rempart une cravate qui faisait de la résistance, il tomba contre le matelas et le feu au joues et vit Lucius s'avancer vers lui à quatre pattes tel un félin. Dédaignant la virilité dressée, il remonta vers le visage et ses lèvres tentantes qu'il emmena dans un baiser torride, se frottant vigoureusement son corps contre celui alanguis dessous. Le frottement de leurs peaux était exquis mais insuffisant.

Retraçant la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'au cou du bout de la langue, descendant toujours plus bas, taquinant les petits bouts rose de ces dents, Lucius se délectait des petits cris et gémissements de son partenaire. Celui-ci sans même sans rendre compte ondulais sous lui pour avoir plus de contact. Le blond allait virer fou et venir sans même s'être touché s'il continuait ainsi. Sachant que c'était la première fois de Severus, il voyait bien qu'il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps.

Décidant dans sa grande bonté de l'apaiser de ce « tourment » il embrassa, lécha, mordilla chaque parcelle de peau opaline, chaque cicatrice, chaque muscle naissant. Sous les supplications du brun, il décida de s'occuper de sa friandise déjà bien gonflé, ce gland violacé perlé de semence.

- Regarde-moi

C'est au prix d'un effort surhumain que Severus ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête pour plonger dans le brouillard gris des yeux du blond. Il vit pour son plus jouissif plaisir le bout de langue rose retracer toute la longueur de son pénis avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans l'antre chaude et humide. Ils ne se lâchaient pas de regard ce qui était d'autant plus excitant pour le plus jeune qui se sentait venir mais se retenait du mieux qu'il put. Perdant pied dans la réalité, il voulut arrêter Lucius dans son élan

- Luss' je vais…

Dans sa grande perversité le blond accentua la caresse de sa langue une fois de plus, celle qui perdit son amant qui se répandit dans sa bouche. Le plus vieux s'appliqua à nettoyer avec une grande attention le plaisir du brun. Remontant quérir un baiser à l'autre perdu par delà le mont plaisir.

Perdu au loin il sentit à peine un doigt humide s'infiltrer entre ses fesses, le second fut plus gênant, le faisant revenir sur terre. Cette bouche tentatrice ainsi que la friction sur sa virilité eurent raison une fois de plus de quelques neurones récalcitrants lui disant que des doigts n'avaient rien à faire là.

Le troisième fut encore plus douloureux, mais les attentions du blond et la rencontre avec la prostate du plus jeune eurent encore une fois de plus raison du brun. Se mouvant de plus en plus, donnant sans même s'en rendre compte des coups de hanche désordonnée, le blond estimant parfaite la préparation de son amant retira ces doits, récoltant un grognement plaintif de son partenaire.

- Impatient

Retournant Severus sur le ventre, il remonta ses genoux. Ainsi exposé il profitait pleinement de la vue qui le faisait frémir d'impatience. Le brun s'agitait un peu, nerveux et honteux d'être dans cette position humiliante.

Embrassant le dos et les épaules de son amour, il le rassura, lui disant qu'il était magnifique, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte d'être ainsi devant lui, qu'il allait simplement l'aimer. Dédaignant la voix intérieure qui lui disait qu'il virait de plus en plus Poufsouffle, le blond pénétra d'un seul coup dans se fourreau chaud et étroit, grognant de plaisir. Il s'abstint cependant de bouger le temps que Severus s'habitue à lui et qu'il amorce de lui-même la danse des amoureux.

Le ballet entamé, les deux amants cheminaient vers le plaisir ultime qu'ils atteignirent dans un cri l'un de déversant sur les draps, l'autre dans l'intimité de son amour.

Pantelant, tremblant, les deux adolescents se câlinaient sur le lit, profitant de cette douce torpeur d'après l'amour, le sommeil fini par les emporter, les questions seraient pour plus tard…

L'aube trouva un homme endormis, l'autre le regardant, les joues en feu, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Lucius, son Lucius lui avait fait l'amour, lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir de la chair. Les sensations étaient encore fortement présentes sur sa peau, à tel point qu'il se senti perde pied et alla réveiller son ange afin de savoir si le matin au réveil, l'amour était-il toujours aussi bon…

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, j'en conviens mais c'était bien ou pas ? je repasse pour le lemon ou je peux en remettre une couche un de ces quatre ???


End file.
